Protecting
by Dana-Eliza
Summary: Fugaku is looking for a bodyguard for his son and Deidara seems to be the perfect guy. ItaDei. Read at your own risk... A lemon somewhere in the middle and at the end!
1. Prologue

So an idea that popped up into my head. Let me know what you think so far.

...

'So you think you can protect my son?' Fugaku looked the boy in front of him up and down. He certainly didn't have the posture for it.

The boy in front of him was barely nineteen years old. He had long blond hair flowing all the way to his back. A part of it was pulled up in a messy ponytail and a bang covered his left eye. His face had some feminine features, like his wide blue eyes and his full pink lips, but his jaw line and his sharp noise said he was very masculine. The rest of his body was skinny and he wasn't too tall either. No muscles on his arms, nor did he have a broad chest. How was this kid ever going to protect his son, Fugaku thought.

'I have some recommendations in my cv. You can also find a newspaper cutting in there, maybe that will persuade you.' The kid had a smug look on his face. His right leg was propped up on the chair and his arm was leaning on it, while he was biting on his thumbnail.

Itachi sat next to his father and hadn't said a thing. Many bodyguards had applied for this position, but none really had something that spoke to him. They were all too old or too tough looking. He couldn't be seen walking around with them, but this one might work.

Fugaku picked up the boys CV and started looking through it. He wasn't about to hire this boy, but he should at least look interested. He needed a good reason to turn down this boy, because he was assuming Itachi wouldn't this time. This one looked like one of his party friends and that was all he cared about. The black letter pants and the grey t-shirt with a silver chain necklace on it sure said it all.

He looked up at the boy again and saw that the blonde was looking down at something. He smiled sweetly at it. Now he remembered the boy had brought in a dog.

'May I ask you about your dog?' Fugaku asked in a businesslike tone.

His blue eyes snapped up again, smile gone from his face. 'I recommend you reading the newspaper cutting first, then we'll talk about my dog.'

This teenager annoyed Fugaku. How dare he talk to him like that. He did not have the right to do so, especially since he's applying for a job working under him. No not even under him, under his son. He had to obey his son and that meant that he also had to obey him.

Itachi softly laid his hand on his father's arm, gaining some if his attention. Fugaku looked to the side and saw the newspaper cutting pushed towards him. It wasn't a big article, but disturbing nonetheless. He looked back up at the blonde with curiosity in his eyes. What did he mean with this message?

'Did this happen to you?' The blonde looked up shocked when he heard the son talk for the first time. He would be the one he had to protect, but he didn't really seem to care.

'Yes and after that I promised myself it would never happen again,' he said, again biting his thumbnail, but no smile present this time.

'How old were you?' Itachi was pursuing this conversation to the blonde's delight.

'I was fifteen when it happened.'

'Why did it happen?' The boy's eyes shot back to Fugaku who had broken the conversation between the two, but glanced right back to Itachi after that. He would tell Itachi personally what had happened.

Deidara put his right leg back on the ground and sat straight in the chair. He cleared his throat and started with his story.

'I was a happy kid, full of energy and always running around. People noticed that and some in the wrong way. One night I was walking back from a friend's house when someone jumped out of the bushes in front of me. He started talking about how much he loved me and I responded with that I didn't love him. He didn't quite get that.' He let his voice trail of and looked back at his dog who was sitting by his feet. She was looking up at him, tongue dangling out of her mouth. Her eyes showed some sort of smile.

'He threatened me that if he couldn't love me, nobody could,' he continued his story. 'I hadn't noticed the knife in his hand and when I did it was already too late. He stabbed me multiple times and finally made a large cut through my chest downwards. He left me lying there, bleeding to death. Thankfully someone found me in time and I made it out alive, but after that I promised myself nothing like that would ever happen to me again.' He looked up at the two men again, smiling at their frightened looks.

'What happened to the man?' Itachi whispered.

An evil glint adorned the blonde's eyes and the smirk said it all. 'A year later he was back again, claiming he still loved me. I was ready for him then and let's say he didn't make it out alive.'

'And the dog?' Fugaku asked, eyes glazed over. It seemed he wouldn't even hear the answer, but the blonde gave it to him anyway.

He petted her soft head and gave her a wide smile. 'Lilly helps me with protecting myself and of course your son if you hire me.'

'I think we've hear enough,' Fugaku said after a moment of silence. Itachi was still looking at the blonde and found him even more interesting than in the beginning. Unfortunately his father was already sending him away.

The blonde looked up with a pouted lip. Of course he wouldn't hire him. How could he even think he had a chance with the Uchihas? He stood up and started walking towards the door, Lilly right beside him. Happily she trotted after him, waiting for any demand he might have.

'Deidara Iwa, you are hired.'

Characters © Masashi Kishimoto


	2. Chapter 1

_Dingdong_

The doorbell rang. Itachi's new bodyguard had arrived. He wasn't sure how he felt about this one. The last few he almost tortured away, but he wasn't sure if that would help with this one. He had shown real strength and he had experience with these kinds of things. He also had a dog and Itachi liked dogs, maybe this one could stay if he didn't get in the way too much.

His father walked to the door and opened it for the blonde boy. He greeted him friendly, but his posture said that he felt better and higher than Deidara. He just stepped in beside the man and ignored the whole thing. Every other bodyguard had fallen for the trick and had shown a submissive side, but not this guy. Itachi liked this part. His father obviously didn't.

The dog trotted happily after her master. Her tongue dangling again and her mouth almost formed into a smile. She sat beside him when he stopped walking and looked up at him. She expected some instructions right about now.

Deidara stayed still in the hallway and glanced around. This house was enormous. How the hell would he be able to cover all this ground? He needed to be close to the son, that's for sure. He glanced back into the living room and his eyes met with the 21-year old. He blinked ones again, before averting his eyes. He had no interest in who the guy was, he was just a job to Deidara.

'Is everyone present here?' Deidara asked Fugaku, not even taking the time to look at him.

Fugaku narrowed his eyes at the blonde's back. 'Everyone is in the living room.'

Deidara did turn around then. 'I believe I asked for everyone to be in the hallway.'

Fugaku gritted his teeth. What a nerve this kid has, he thought. He motioned for his family to come stand in the hallway and the servants they had followed.

His wife greeted Deidara with a smile and the blonde politely smiled back and shook her soft hand. The youngest son didn't even so much as glance at him and he didn't bother making contact either. He wasn't the one he was working for. Two other figures came scrambling in after Itachi had walked into the hallway. Their clothes told him one of them was the cook and the other the maid. Of course they have servants, Deidara thought gloomy.

'So this is everyone?' Deidara asked again, this time raising an eyebrow at Fugaku, mocking him with it.

He clenched his hands into fists until his fingers had turned white. 'Yes, this is everyone. We're missing one maid, but she's sick at home,' he said through gritted teeth.

The blonde gave a nod and then lowered his gaze to Lilly. As soon as their eyes locked she was jumping up and ready to do something. 'Explore,' he said softly and off she went.

She started with sniffing off the entire family and the servants. Deidara made her pay extra attention to Itachi by saying 'protect.' She would remember his smell her entire life. When she was done with the family and the youngest had squirmed under her cold nose, she proceeded towards the rest of the house. Checking every room and she even went up the stairs. They all stared after her admiringly, except for Deidara who was checking out the servants himself. He only watched them, but made notes of every move they made. He trusted them, for now.

'May we proceed to the living room?' the mother asked sweetly, smile plastered on her face. Deidara knew it was fake, but he didn't care.

'No,' he said sternly. 'Lilly needs to check every room and she will get confused when we move.'

The smile faltered and now the mood got a little awkward. The mother shuffled her feet over the carpeted floor and glanced down. Her posture showed insecurity. The youngest son showed disinterest. Deidara wondered why he didn't need a bodyguard, but would ask later. It wasn't as important to him except when he needed to protect him to. He wouldn't have the time to check on them both. Itachi was watching him, like he was watching the rest. Was he trying to figure him out? Good luck with that, kid, Deidara thought.

After a good half hour Lilly finally came back into the hallway and seated herself beside her master. Everyone around her sighed heavily, glad they could move again. The servants scrambled away to their indicated places and the family went into the living room and sat down on the couch and chairs. Deidara followed them and sat down in the last empty chair. Lilly sat down by his feet and he ruffled her ears with a huge smile. Itachi noticed he only really smiled at his dog.

'What kind of dog is it?' Itachi asked.

Deidara looked up at him, still ruffling Lilly's ears. The smile stayed this time and Itachi's heart made a little jump at that. It was such a beautiful and sweet smile. 'She's a Pit-bull. We've been together for four years now. I fell in love with the her the moment I saw her.' He gave her a soft kiss on her head and smiled again.

'She's a beauty. I like the tan colored head and of course that she still has her ears.' Itachi now smiled back at Deidara, but his attention was only focused on his dog. Itachi felt sort of jealous.

'Her brown head was the first thing I noticed too and then her almost white body except for a few spots. She just looked so cute.' He released her head and sat back straight in the chair, smile still lingering on his face. 'I'm actually thinking about getting another one. A blue one this time.'

'Well, don't do that right now. This family already has to deal with this one dog and that's enough for now,' Fugaku said, again interrupting a moment between the two boys.

Deidara gave Fugaku a confused look and the smile disappeared completely from his face, which Itachi regretted. 'What do you mean by that?'

'Didn't I already tell you? I'm sure it stood in the job application. I expect you to move in here so you can take extra care of my son. He tends to sneak out and whatnot.'

Deidara glanced back to Itachi and narrowed his eyes. So this guy was going to be a pain in the ass, huh, he thought. 'Well, I wasn't expecting this, but then you need to make sure my room is close to Itachi's.'

He ruffled Lilly's ears again, but the smile didn't return. Itachi's father already ruined his reputation for him and it annoyed him to death. He didn't want to annoy Deidara, not yet at least. He seems a lot nicer than the rest was and he actually paid attention to him and not only to his dad. He needed to fix this and he needed to do this quick. Otherwise they would never be friendly towards each other again and that was the part Itachi liked the most right now. He was really interested in how Deidara lived and wanted to know more.

Deidara stood up and Lilly did the same. 'I'll go and pick up my stuff then. Can you make sure my room will be available in about two hours.' He was looking directly at Fugaku and Itachi had to hold back a laugh. His father was never asked anything, especially not by employees. His father would be pissed.

Deidara didn't wait for an answer and just walked into the hallway and grabbed his coat from the coat-hanger. Itachi knew this could be his chance to make friends with the blonde.

'Wait!' he called after Deidara. He in turn turned around a bit confused. 'Do you need any help packing?' Itachi tried.

He blinked ones and then shrugged his shoulders. That was enough confirmation for Itachi and he followed Deidara out the door, leaving his family rather exasperated. Itachi had never been the type to help, especially not his bodyguards.

Deidara walked along the driveway, which was as enormous as the house itself. Why did it have to be so big? It was not like they parked their cars here. Surely they had some sort of underground parking lot. Of course he had parked his car at the end of the driveway, not knowing he had to walk this far. He wouldn't make that mistake again.

Itachi had caught up to him, his legs being a bit longer than Deidara's. Lilly took one glance at him and then recognized his smell. She walked around the two boys and ended at the other side of Itachi, making sure there was some sort of barrier on either side of him. Itachi watched her in fascination and looked back up at Deidara, wanting to question this behavior.

'She understands that we need to protect you now, so she's just making sure your right side is protected to since I'm walking on your left side. She didn't need to, but I rather not tell her otherwise. It's good she understands this herself.' Itachi nodded and looked back at Lilly again, liking her more and more.

They made it the car and Deidara mumbled something like finally with a sigh afterwards. No one needed a driveway this big. He opened the rear door for Lilly and she jumped in, lying down on the backseat. He walked around the car and was about to get in the driver's seat when he noticed Itachi hadn't moved yet.

'Are you okay?' Deidara asked the stunned looking Itachi.

'What kind of car is this?' he asked exasperated. 'Can it even still drive?' He opened his arms and pointed out the whole thing. Yes, it wasn't a pretty car, but Deidara had worked hard for it. He wasn't about to let anyone insult it, especially not mister spoiled.

'It's an old version of the Volkswagen Golf and yes it does still drive. I'm sorry it doesn't look like the cars you normally ride in. Maybe we should take your limousine,' he said mockingly.

Itachi blinked ones and only then realized he had insulted Deidara. Well, this wasn't working. 'I'm sorry, I'm just not used to this. My father gave me two cars and they look a little different to this one.'

Deidara rolled his eyes. 'Yeah, I figured.'

'But we could still take the limousine,' Itachi said with a smirk, raising both his eyebrows playfully.

A small smile crept up on Deidara's face. He knew he was being teased, but he didn't mind so much. Itachi had lightened the mood and that was a good thing. He didn't need them to be friends, but by the way Itachi was acting he knew the raven wanted to. I guess getting to know each other wouldn't be such a bad thing.

'Just get in the car. We'll take the limo next time. I like to be driven around from time to time.' He winked at Itachi, which made the other's heard flutter in delight. They both got in the car and left for Deidara's apartment.

Characters © Masashi Kishimoto


	3. Chapter 2

'I still think this is a crappy car.'

Deidara didn't comment back, but was annoyed to the fullest. Spoiled brats can be so irritating, he thought. If he had glanced to the side, however, he would have seen Itachi smiling and understood that it was just a joke. But Deidara, being stubborn as he is, ignored the way Itachi tried to make small talk and turned on the CD-player. One of his favorite songs came on and he started humming along the tune.

'What kind of music do you listen too?' Itachi asked accusingly, as if Deidara had put on the worst music ever.

'Oh, come one dude. She's the queen of gay music. I need to listen to her. It's my duty,' Deidara responded, flailing one hand around his head for emphasizes.

'No no no, she is not the queen of gay music. I'll let you hear the real queen.' He grabbed his cellphone and turned on a song of his own. He sang along to the lyrics, way bolder than Deidara had done.

Deidara snorted. 'Yeah, right. She just became popular. Like she could top the real queen of gay music. Mine has already been popular when she was just a teenager.'

Itachi glanced to the side suddenly realizing something. 'You know we just told each other we are gay.'

Deidara's eyes shot to the right for a second before returning forward again. He took a left turn while responding to Itachi's statement. 'Well, I figured you were, but I guess you didn't know I was. The long blond hair is usually a big hint.' He smirked at the last part and Itachi felt a bit insulted. Was it really that obvious he was gay?

The rest of the way they were silent which Itachi did on purpose, but the blonde didn't even notice. He had never been a talker and he was used to the silence. He didn't really have friends, because he just didn't trust them.

He parked in a parking lot in front of an apartment building and got out, not even paying attention to the fact if Itachi was getting out as well. He opened the side door for Lilly and she jumped out. Only then did he wait for Itachi to get out, so he could lock the door. He tapped his foot impatiently, making Lilly bark in excitement. Itachi got out with an annoyed sigh and already regretted getting him as his bodyguard. Maybe the older ones weren't as bad as he thought.

Deidara locked the doors and walked to the main entrance of the building, Lilly trotting happily behind him. Itachi followed a few feet behind them. Why did he want to help again? Right, because he wanted to get to know the blonde. Well, not anymore.

Suddenly the blonde turned around with a glare. 'Alright, stop acting like the spoiled brat you are. I don't know what I did wrong and frankly I don't really care, but this whole attitude is getting annoying. I did not ask you to come and help me, you volunteered.' His finger was dangerously close to the raven's face.

Itachi felt like screaming at the blonde. Telling him what was wrong with him. That he was some sort of screwed up teen that needed a little more attention, but the words didn't come out. If he did that, he really would be acting like a spoiled brat. He didn't say anything in the end and only averted his eyes. Deidara rolled his eyes after that and walked towards the stairs. Lilly already stood there, her front paws resting on the first step and tongue dangling to the side. The teen patted her on her head and walked up the stairs.

After a few stairs they walked through the hallway and picked a certain door. Itachi thought nothing special of it. Somehow he expected something more hidden and dark, but this was just a plain blue door in a plain white wall. Just like all the other doors he had seen. You could only recognize it by the house number and by the name tag if the apartment had one. Deidara's actually had one which Itachi really hadn't expected.

'What's with the face?' Deidara asked, raising an eyebrow.

Itachi blinked ones before looking at the blonde. 'What do you mean?'

Deidara waved it off and went inside his apartment. Lilly ran to her sleep cushion and lay down with a huff. She closed her eyes and took a nap while the two boys packed.

The apartment was small, a lot smaller Itachi had ever seen, but Deidara didn't really need anything bigger. He lived here with his dog, so one bedroom was enough. The kitchen was in the same room as the living room and the other door must be for his bathroom. The blonde opened one of the doors and disappeared inside. Itachi took a few steps inside the apartment, but didn't really know what to do. He glanced at the exterior of the apartment and found this also very plain. It had no personality. He had the basic furniture, like a couch and a table, but that was it. No accessories anywhere.

After a few minutes Deidara came back out the room with a bag full of clothing. That must be the bedroom then, Itachi thought. Something told him that he needed to take a peek inside, but that would be rude. Maybe they could come back later. Wait, why did he want to come back here? It's a boring place.

'So, you're keeping this apartment while you are my bodyguard?' Itachi asked, still taking in the whole room, searching for some personality.

Deidara set a hand in his side and smirked. 'I know of your reputation, sweetheart and I don't want to be out on the streets in a month.'

Itachi felt a blush creep up on his face, but couldn't help but smile a bit. So he was infamous, huh. 'If you don't get in my way too much, then you might stay longer,' he responded.

'Not getting in your way, huh. I believe I could better quite then,' Deidara said through a smile, picking up some random stuff on the way. He went into the bathroom and Itachi followed him there, liking where this conversation was going.

'Or you could join me in my life full of parties.' Itachi wiggled his eyebrows, trying to lure in the blonde. He might be a good partner for dancing. Itachi could already see those small hips moving round and round.

Deidara laughed at that. 'Partying is not really my thing, so I guess I'm stuck with the month.' For the second time today the blonde winked at him and his heart did the same fluttering thing.

Deidara had packed everything from the bathroom and made his way out, pushing passed the raven. His hand brushed against Itachi's and left the soft spot above the raven's thumb tingling. He wondered what it would be like to touch the blonde. He hadn't realized it at first, but he was definitely attracted to Deidara. Now all he had to do was convince the blonde that he was also attracted to him.

'So, I'm done here. Do you want to go or do I have to get you something to drink?' Deidara asked, hoping Itachi would go for the first one.

'I'm kind of thirsty,' Itachi said, wetting his lips. He tried to look seductive, but Deidara wasn't even looking at him. This wasn't working.

Deidara let out a heavy sigh and walked towards the fridge. 'All I have is Cola or water, so take your pick,' he said, bending down to see everything that's inside the fridge. This gave Itachi a perfect view of the blonde's ass and of course he needed to look at it.

'Whatever works for you,' Itachi said, sitting down on the plain grey couch and still looking at someone's ass.

Deidara stood back up and opened one of the cabinets to grab a glass. Itachi kept looking at him, but now at his full figure. He looked so fragile. The raven really couldn't imagine how this guy would protect him. If he really thought about it then Deidara was a complete mystery to him. He knew what happened to him, but not with many words, he knew that he was gay, but that was about it. Oh and of course he had a horrible taste in music. He must be really shallow than, only falling for Deidara because he looked good. Well, it wasn't like he hadn't known that. He only dated guys he thought were hot, then fucked them and then left. Another thing he was infamous for.

'Here you go.' Deidara placed the glass in front of the raven and sat down himself. He leaned his head against the back rest and closed his eyes, sighing in content. Itachi took a sip of the drink and sat it back down, not really thirsty after all.

They stayed silent for a while and Itachi felt the awkwardness rising. He wanted to say something, but he didn't really know what. He never felt like this. Usually he could talk to anyone and make them like him straight away. He also usually knew what he had to talk about.

'So, what are we going to do tomorrow?' Deidara asked, his eyes still closed.

Itachi glanced at the blonde, wondering what he was getting at. 'I have some classes in the morning and after that some time off. I was thinking about seeing a friend, but nothing is planned out yet,' he said nonchalantly. He tried to look cool and show that he had many friends. It usually helped when they thought he was popular and didn't really need them.

But the blonde was unfazed and kept his eyes shut. 'Do you need me to stay outside?'

Itachi narrowed his eyes, hating the fact this trick didn't work. 'The bodyguards usually stayed outside, but I can ask if you can come in.'

Deidara shrugged. 'I don't care one way or another. You can decide for me, but remember that Lilly will be coming too.'

'You can come,' Itachi said a little too fast. Deidara opened an eye and looked at him suspiciously.

'Alright,' he let the word linger a little longer in the air, raising the awkwardness. 'Finish your drink. I want to get out of here.' He waved towards the glass still standing on the table and Itachi obliged by gulping it all in.

'We can go,' Itachi said softly. He felt humiliated. Did this guy really didn't find him attractive. He was always told to be the most handsome man anyone had ever seen. Had it all been a lie?

'Great.' Deidara jumped up and Lilly did the same, already running towards the door. The blonde picked up his back and then held out his hand in front of Itachi. The raven gave it a strange look before grabbing it. He suddenly was pulled up with so much force that he almost stumbled forward. The teen was really a lot stronger than he looked.

Deidara walked off and Itachi followed him as soon as he had recovered from the pull. The blonde got more appealing by the moment, but it was still all about his looks and not is personality. Maybe he should just try and sleep with him and then get him fired. He at least would have a good time and a few days without a bodyguard were always nice.

Downstairs they got into the car again. Lilly again laying flat on the backseat, taking in as much room as possible. She wasn't that big, but she acted like she was. The whole way back they didn't say a word. Itachi was thinking about how he would lure the blonde into his bed. Deidara on the other hand was thinking about how he was supposed to shake off the raven when he was this interested. Deidara just didn't date and especially not with his work. He also was not interested in someone as spoiled as Itachi was.

Characters © Masashi Kishimoto


	4. Chapter 3

Deidara had placed all his stuff in his room and had settled in nicely. The cook had made him dinner and of course he had eaten with the staff. Not that he mind. Eating with the Uchiha family would have been a pain in the ass. He was currently sitting on his new bed, which was smaller than his bed at home, and watched how Lilly ate her food.

At the moment he had nothing better to do. Itachi was taking a shower which was suspicious, but as long as he was in there he couldn't escape. When Itachi was done and in his room, Deidara planned on sitting by his door. That way he could be sure that the raven didn't leave without him and it gave him something to do. He could have watched some TV, but he didn't like the way it distracted him. He couldn't hear the sounds of the house anymore, like the shower that was still running.

Deidara closed his eyes and focused on that sound. After a few more minutes the shower was turned off and Itachi stepped out of the shower cabin. He dried himself off with a large white towel and tied it around his waist. Clean clothes would be in his room and maybe he could give Deidara a glimpse of what he looked like naked. Should get him over the edge soon enough.

He opened the bathroom door and found the hallway empty. He growled annoyed. He figured the blonde would be right in front of him by now. All of his bodyguards had been standing right there. This was crazy. Everyone one of them knew that when he showered, he was going out and that he wasn't allowed to go out on a weekday. He should be stopping me about now, but he was nowhere to be seen.

Itachi stomped towards Deidara's new bedroom, two doors away from his own and threw the door open. Deidara opened his eyes slowly and looked at the angry look the raven was giving him and raised an eyebrow.

Itachi glanced around the room, searching for something the blonde must have been doing instead of just sitting there. 'What the hell are you doing?' he shouted out angrily.

Deidara gave him a confused look. 'I'm just sitting here. Am I not allowed to do so?'

Itachi threw his hands into his wet hair and rubbed the sides of his head. This must be one of the worst moments he ever had. 'No, you are allowed to do so. I'm just a bit confused as to why you are only sitting here and not guarding me like normal bodyguards.'

'Oh, I've been checking on you.' He pointed towards his ears, signaling that he heard him take the shower. 'You know your towel is slipping off, right?' he asked, pointing at his waist.

Itachi looked down and saw that he almost showed more off him than he wanted too. He blushed and pulled up the towel a little higher, keeping a hold on it this time.

The awkwardness crept in again and Itachi really had no idea how to handle it. The worst part is that this time he had caused it. He looked down at Lilly and saw that she was looking up at him expectantly. He wasn't sure about what she wanted either, so ignored her.

'What are you doing tonight?' he asked shyly. Damn it, he had never acted like this before. What was wrong with him?

Deidara again raised an eyebrow. Well, this was getting out of hand more and more. He didn't mind acting like a friend, but he wasn't sure about what the raven was offering right now. 'Shouldn't we be talking about what you are doing tonight?' Deidara asked back through narrowed eyes.

Itachi's thoughts wondered off after the word doing to places it shouldn't be going. A naked blonde moaning under him, screaming for more. That's who he wanted to do tonight, but wasn't going to happen. Deidara hadn't even once glanced at his body and Itachi knew he looked good. This was just unfair.

'I want to go out, but you're not letting me, right?' he asked instead of the thing that was in his mind.

Deidara smiled a real smile again. 'You've got me all figured out, huh. Of course I'll let you leave, as long as I can tag along. The rules your father has laid out for you are your problem, not mine. I expect you to be independent enough to take care of yourself. I'm not your nanny, I'm your bodyguard.'

Itachi hadn't expected that answer. Bodyguards had never let him go out without his father's consent, but this one just said he could go whenever he pleased. It did make it less appealing though. Now he didn't even want to go out anymore, but was he going to do then. Hang out with his family? His parents liked to spend time together at night, because they didn't see each other all day. Although that was a complete lie according to him, but whatever. His brother was a pain in the ass who could only whine about stuff. Really, could puberty have hit him any harder? That left hanging out in his room. Maybe he could call one of his friends.

'I'll be in my room. I'm not really feeling like going out. So that again leaves me asking you what you are planning to do then?' Itachi asked, smiling back at the blonde.

'Then I'll be sitting in front of your door making sure you don't leave without me anyways.'

'So now you are stalking me? But that would be kind of boring, right?' He bit his lip, letting a thought roll around in his head. 'You can hang around in my room with me. Then you can watch me not escaping and we both don't have to be so lonely.' He tried to smile even bigger, trying to lure in the blonde again.

Deidara shrugged his shoulders and nodded an okay. Itachi left for his room and got dressed. He tried to do it extra slow, so maybe the blonde could come in a bit too early and get another glimpse of his well toned body. Of course Deidara had again used his hearing to listen in on Itachi and he knew exactly when he was about done. He knocked on the door as soon as Itachi had put on his shirt. Itachi let out an annoyed sigh and walked over towards the door. He was already regretting this, because he still didn't have any idea in how to entertain the teenager.

He waved Deidara in and Lilly followed her master suit. The blonde was actually carrying a pillow for her so she could lie down comfortably on the floor. He set it down next to Itachi's bed and she jumped on it right away. After she turned a few times, she lay down and fell asleep soundlessly.

Now it was Deidara's turn to take in Itachi's room. It looked a bit like a bachelor's apartment or in other words it was awful. The red velvet drapes, the black satin bedcovers and the sound system that probably had some awful music on it that would set a romantic mood. This was just the weirdest thing Deidara had ever seen. He definitely couldn't sleep in here.

'We can watch a movie?' Itachi asked irritated, noticing the disgusted look on the blonde's face. His room couldn't be that terrible? At least he had some personality unlike his own house. Who was he to judge him and why did he have to show emotions now?

'Yeah, sure. What kind of movie?' Deidara asked, still looking around the room and still not pleased with what he saw.

Itachi walked towards his closet and picked out some of the DVDs he had standing there. He walked over to Deidara and handed them to him, their fingers brushing lightly. Itachi liked the softness of the other's skin, but Deidara didn't even notice they touched. Deidara flipped through the films and decided on one.

'You like horrors, huh?' he said after handing one back to Itachi.

The raven nodded in response. 'Yeah, it's about the only genre that doesn't ask a lot of thinking of you. That's the thing I like the most.'

Deidara smiled again at Itachi and this time he wondered why he had deserved this one. 'Same goes for me. It's also great that it usually doesn't matter if you missed anything. I can go for a walk with Lilly and still now what happened after I get back.'

So he liked horror movies, Itachi thought. One thing he had now learned about Deidara. He should put that on his list, maybe he could take him out on a date or something. Although he wouldn't leave the dog alone of course and she couldn't come to the theater with them. They were stuck with watching movies on this bed, which the blonde seemed to hate.

Itachi walked over to his DVD player and popped in the movie. Deidara already made himself comfortable on the bed as best as he could, he kept on gliding off. Stupid satin. The menu came on and Itachi sat down next to the blonde before pressing play. The credits started and Itachi sank into his pillow.

'Shouldn't we turn off some light? Making a spooky mood.' Deidara said teasingly, but Itachi didn't think it was such a bad idea. He jumped off the bed and turned off every light that had been on. He closed his drapes and now it was completely dark.

'Better?' Itachi asked mockingly.

He could feel Deidara smiling and almost regretted that he couldn't see it anymore. On the other hand he could sit closer to Deidara without him noticing.

'You took that quite literally, huh? If you get scared now, don't come running to me. I will not hold your hand.'

Deidara could feel Itachi's breath in his neck and he knew he had to be careful now. Don't take this any further, Itachi. This isn't what we are supposed to be doing and you know it, he thought.

'Doesn't matter. I'll hold yours when you get scared,' he answered a bit too huskily according to Deidara. A finger caressed the inside of the blonde's hand and he felt Itachi's weight shift towards him. This had to stop right now.

Deidara pulled his hand away, trying to be nice about it, but Itachi took this as an excuse to lay his hand on the blonde's upper leg. This made Deidara very angry. 'If that hand goes any higher I will promise you that I won't be so nice. I have lost jobs over smaller things,' he said as a threat.

Itachi pulled his hand away in a hurry and didn't try anything else during the movie. He wasn't stupid. Deidara had meant it and he didn't want any scars on his beautiful body. The blonde wasn't worth this. He could get other boys in no time, but with scars not so much.

The movie was over and they hadn't said a word. Somehow the blonde felt a bit guilty. He shouldn't have been so harsh. He could have just said that he didn't like to be touched in that way and that it was wrong.

'I'm sorry, I shouldn't have threatened you,' Deidara said softly.

Itachi looked up, seeing only his blue eyes shining in the dark. He noticed there was still almost no emotion in Deidara's voice, but the words were sincere. 'It's alright. I shouldn't have come on to you. It's not my place.'

Deidara turned on the light on the nightstand beside him and looked back at Itachi. 'I know you are testing me, but I don't like the attention. I didn't want to be mean, but I always get very defensive when I'm put in a place I do not like.'

'Not that strange after all you've been through, I guess.' Itachi looked at his hands, feeling as guilty as Deidara had done a moment ago.

They stayed silent for a while, neither of them looking at each other. Itachi's phone rang, but he didn't feel like picking up. He would call back later.

'You're not going to get that?' Deidara asked curiously. He would have thought Itachi was that kind of person that would be busy with his cellphone all the time. Not even letting it go when he fell asleep, but he was wrong.

Itachi shook his head and silence took over again. Even Deidara noticed the awkwardness now.

'I'm taking Lilly for a walk. Do you want to join me?' Deidara asked, trying to make Itachi smile again.

Itachi glanced back up at the teenager and felt himself smile already at the stupid face Deidara was making. A pouted lip and wide almost tearing eyes. 'Alright, I'll come.'

Deidara jumped off the bed and Lilly got up excitedly, wiggling her tale from left to right. Itachi also stood up and walked around the bed towards the two. He closed the door behind them and went down for their walk, all the while talking about how scary Deidara had sounded. Maybe they really could become friends. Even Deidara thought maybe they could.

Characters © Masashi Kishimoto


	5. Chapter 4

Itachi was currently in class. Lilly wasn't allowed in the building, so she and Deidara were waiting outside. Deidara didn't really mind. It would be way too crowded in there and he hated being surrounded by many people. When he was younger he hadn't. He had actually loved being around people and wanted to be the center of attention. All that had changed by one single man.

Class should be over soon. Deidara went on one last walk with Lilly, before waiting in front of the gates. He believed Itachi didn't need any protection inside the school, but it still made him feel uneasy. What if something did happen and he wasn't there? He wasn't even really sure who were after the raven. He hadn't noticed anything unusual. Maybe it was just precautions, but why did he need bodyguards for this long and why not his little brother. What was so special about this son of Fugaku Uchiha? He could only assume he would find out sooner or later. He preferred sooner, he wouldn't be on edge all the time if he knew.

A lot of students were leaving the school grounds and walked passed Deidara, all eying him with great curiosity. Deidara didn't particularly mind. This way he could also look at them and maybe find something suspicious. Some giggling girls walked by and one of them gave him a wink. He ignored them, not seeing the harm in that. A guy in a leather jacket was acting tough in front of his friends and walked over to Deidara until he saw the pit-bull. He didn't know what he was up against and he knew those dogs were dangerous. It didn't take long for him to trail off after his friends, tail between his legs.

More groups of people passed by until finally a familiar raven stood before him. Deidara glanced to the side where another person stood, apparently a friend of Itachi. His hair was painted in a dark blue and stood straight up due to the hair gel. He was a lot taller than both other males and he had a huge grin plastered on his face. Deidara narrowed his eyes at him and cocked his head to the side.

'Boyfriends?' he asked the man.

He turned bright red, stammering out incoherent words. 'No, I, uh, he's not, uh… I'm not gay.'

Deidara's face turned back to normal and acted like nothing weird had happened. 'Alright, friends it is then. I'm Deidara and this is Lilly.' He pointed downwards to his dog that started wiggling her tail happily.

'Kisame,' the tall man said carefully, afraid of a weird outburst coming from the blonde. Deidara just shrugged his shoulders and walked off towards his car.

'Can you give Kisame a ride too?' Itachi asked, calling after him.

Deidara turned around, hands buried deep in his pockets. 'That was the plan, right? I just hope he isn't afraid of Lilly, otherwise he has a problem.'

Itachi let out a sigh and went after Deidara, motioning for Kisame to follow him. Why did Deidara have to act so silly sometimes? He really scared Kisame and that man wasn't easy to scare. Deidara waited for the two men to join him by his car. Itachi was the first one to enter the car, Kisame hesitated a bit. He looked down at Lilly who was still outside of the car and wondered what she was going to do to him. Finally he bended down, having to duck to even sit properly and Lilly jumped in after him. She made herself comfortable by laying her head on Kisame's lap, who wasn't too fond of the idea. Deidara got in and they drove off, Itachi giving him directions to Kisame's place.

They arrived at a normal sized family house with a well overgrown garden in front. Lilly already liked the idea of sniffing her way through those thick bushes.

Deidara turned off the car and turned towards Itachi. 'So what's the plan now?' he asked.

At that Itachi turned around towards Kisame and blinked ones, the image settling on a Lilly who was drooling all over Kisame's lap. 'You've made a friend. How cute?' he said jokingly, but the emotion not noticeable in his voice. Kisame grumbled something he couldn't hear and frankly didn't care about. 'Can Deidara come inside the house with Lilly?' he asked right after.

Kisame shot his eyes downwards, a light blush spreading on his face. 'I actually want to talk to you in private for a minute. Sasori should be coming over soon too. I need a bit of advice,' he said shyly, not used to expressing his feeling. Especially not to someone as closed off as Itachi.

'I'll stay in the garden if that's alright then. Call me when I can come inside.' Deidara stepped out of the car and opened the door for Lilly, who jumped out immediately, revealing a wet spot on Kisame's pants. 'Sorry about that,' Deidara said. 'She likes meeting new people and then drool on them.'

'She hasn't drooled on me yet,' Itachi said accusingly.

'Well, you never let her lay on your lap,' Deidara shot back.

This exchange of words kept going for a few more minutes and Kisame watched this in amazement. No one had ever talked back to Itachi, but this guy kept on doing it. What a nerve he had. Kisame liked him already.

Kisame grabbed Itachi by the arm and pulled him inside, done with the weird conversation they were having. They left Deidara looking rather exasperated for being left like that and Lilly who was already nowhere to be seen. They heard some weird noises coming from a certain bush though, so she was probably having a lot of fun.

Deidara sat down on the doorstep and leaned his head on his hands. He let out a sigh and knew this was going to be a rather boring day. It didn't start out entertaining and again he was left outside. Maybe he should ask for a day off so he could train for a little bit. The only thing he was training now were his leg muscles, but he didn't really need that anymore. His arm muscles needed some training though.

He was looking at his own arms when a pair of footsteps approached him. He looked up and saw a grumpy looking redhead coming his way. Must be the other friend Kisame was talking about, Deidara thought. It took the redhead a while before he noticed the blonde too.

'Who are you?' the redhead asked not in a friendly matter.

Deidara raised an eyebrow at the cockiness and rolled his eyes. 'I'm Itachi's bodyguard. Now I believe they are waiting for you, so why don't you go inside.' He gestured towards the door and the redhead's eyes followed, before settling back on the blonde.

'You don't look like a bodyguard,' he said, not making any move towards the door. Lilly came jumping out of the bushes, nose full of dirt. Brown eyes followed her with curiosity and then settled back on the blonde. 'I guess I take that back,' he said after that.

'Never judge a book by its cover,' Deidara said mockingly.

'I can only judge you by your appearance, because I don't know you. But I guess the cover looks kind of nice,' he ended with a soft smile on his face.

Deidara again raised an eyebrow and leaned back on his hands, trying to gain some distance between the two. Another gay friend? That doesn't happen a lot, the blonde thought.

'What's your name?' the redhead asked, scanning the blonde's body for every curve he could find.

'I'm Deidara and this is Lilly,' pointing at his dog again, who was sitting beside him. She didn't quite trust the newcomer, because her master hadn't openly greeted him and had backed away from him. It felt like danger and she would be ready for the attack if it was necessary.

'I'm Sasori,' he said, smile disappearing again when he noticed the blonde wouldn't smile back. The dog wasn't looking friendly either, so maybe he should just leave.

The front door opened and a familiar head shot out. Both boys looked at the head and Lilly did the same, barking at it. 'Sasori, stop bothering my bodyguard and get in here. We need help and Deidara doesn't, trust me.'

Deidara smirked at Itachi's remark and knew it was meant as a compliment. Sasori just glanced down at the blonde again, wondering where that strength would be. He walked towards Itachi, not bothering with looking back again. It didn't matter, because Deidara wouldn't have seen it anyway.

Itachi stayed a little longer, staring at the teen's back, before going in also. Helping his friend was his top priority, after that would be keeping his bodyguard company. They talked for hours and Deidara was still outside. Dark clouds said it was going to rain soon and Itachi was worried that he would just stay outside. He might get a cold or something and it would be his entire fault. Itachi's glanced didn't go unnoticed and after a while Kisame send him outside to fetch his employee. The raven snarled at him for not calling Deidara his employee and left a rather bewildered Kisame sitting inside.

Itachi found Deidara sitting on the front steps cuddling with Lilly. He had a huge smile on his face and let out occasional laughs. He wasn't as lonely as Itachi had thought.

'You can come inside if you want,' and as if to make it any more clear that he should, the first raindrop fell on his face.

Deidara looked up at the sky and waited for a few more drops to fall. It always seemed like the rain washed the streets clean of its problems. Everyone would go inside and less crime would be committed. Deidara liked the rain. It had rained the day he was attacked and it had cleansed him. The worrying left and made room for something stronger. He just wondered sometimes if worrying a little more would be better, but he didn't seem to be able to chance it back.

He stood up slowly and guided Lilly towards the door. Itachi held it open for them and entered after them. The look Deidara had worn when he was looking up at the sky had hit Itachi. It held so much more emotion then he normally showed. So much sadness.

Itachi wiped the raindrop from Deidara's cheek and it pulled the blonde out of his dream world. He looked up at the dark eyes and saw only himself. He looked so cold, but was that really him? Wasn't there something more?

'Shouldn't you be going to your friends?' he asked, pulling away from those depths.

'Aren't you joining us then?' he asked smirking. He grabbed Deidara's hand and pulled him towards the living room where the two others sat.

After sitting down Deidara stayed silent, but he appreciated the gesture. He didn't have to be alone and he didn't need to stay away. Lilly lied down on Kisame's lap again and Deidara knew that if she could make new friends he could do the same.

Characters © Masashi Kishimoto


	6. Chapter 5

Deidara had been Itachi's bodyguard for over a week now. They got along quite well now and actually planned on going out this weekend. Well, Itachi planned the going out part, but Deidara went along. They would leave Lilly in the car and Deidara would join Itachi in the club to keep an eye on him. Deidara didn't really like the part of leaving Lilly in the car, but Itachi insisted. He said Deidara needed a day off to and what better place was there besides a club. The blonde could name a few, but that didn't really changed Itachi's plans. He would be going out this weekend and that was the only say he had in this plan.

Itachi had actually laid out an outfit for him. White skinny jeans which he was sure of that they weren't his and a navy blue button-down shirt. His mother had bought him that a while back, but he had never worn it before. She would be so proud. He still wasn't too fond of it.

When he tried on the jeans, he immediately noticed that they were too long. They were hanging well passed his feet and he could not walk normally in them. Just when he was about to take them off, Itachi came in without knocking. He never said a thing, just pinned the extra length up and left again. Deidara looked after him in shock and wondered if he had seen the scars. He wasn't wearing a shirt yet and he hadn't had the time to cover them up with his arms as he normally did. Everyone always found them disgusting to look at and it made him feel self-conscious. He still liked men of course, so someone as good-looking as Itachi should judge him immediately, he was sure of it.

Deep in thought he buttoned his shirt while staring at Lilly. She started to waggle her tail, but he never even noticed. She laid her head back down on the pillow and shot him a sad look. She wanted to be petted and he would do it. Even if she had to make him! She let out a soft whine and he kneeled down, rubbing her head absentmindedly. She closed her eyes, happy that he had given her some attention.

He stood back up, put his black sneakers on and left his room to join Itachi downstairs. The raven was standing by the front door, talking to his father. Deidara waited on the step he was still standing on and Lilly joined him there. They waited for the two of them to be done talking and when Fugaku left, Itachi didn't seem as happy as he was before. His father most not have been pleased with the fact that Itachi was going out, even if it was weekend. He couldn't possibly make his son stay home. He was already 21, so was officially an adult. Maybe he should just move out of the house.

The teen walked up to Itachi and gave him a soft smile, telling Itachi he was ready to go. The raven gave him a onesover and looked pleased at his creation. A little more happy than he had been a minute ago he opened the door and they left together for Deidara's car. He had insisted on taking his car, so Lilly would feel comfortable in the familiar smell. Itachi actually didn't want to be found dead in the thing, but didn't have a choice than to comply.

This time Itachi opened the door for Lilly, because he knew it would go faster that way and slipped into his own seat. Deidara raised an eyebrow at this behavior, but didn't comment. He would treasure the moment Itachi actually did something for him. The blonde got in himself and started the car.

At first Deidara had thought that Itachi would want to go out with his friends, like Kisame and Sasori, but he had actually surprised him by just going with the blonde tonight. He said he would meet people there and Deidara believed him. The raven would probably just walk up to a guy he liked and spend the whole evening with him. Not something Deidara would do, but he admired Itachi for it. It took a lot of guts, doing something like that.

Deidara drove on without needing any directions. He knew where Itachi wanted to go. It was only the hottest place in town and a lot of bad things happened there. Maybe this would be the night that Deidara really had to protect the raven. He should be on his toes the entire night and he shouldn't leave Itachi out of his sight. He might be in trouble as soon as he found someone he liked. Itachi also had the reputation of picking someone up and then just leave. That wouldn't happen tonight.

The blonde pulled in on the parking place in front of the club. He always had thought that it had a weird name. The Palace, it sounded like a bad strip club or a casino. Still loads of people came here, so it shouldn't be as bad as the name.

As soon as Deidara found a good parking space he took of his safety belt and turned around towards Lilly. She lifted her head and blinked ones at him, not sure what he wanted. He held up a treat for her, a bone of some sorts and she eagerly took it from him. Itachi watched this with curiosity and a bit of disgust. It smelled bad and her teeth sank into the bone like it was nothing. He only now noticed how sharp they really were. Maybe she wasn't as sweet as she acted most of the time.

Deidara was about to get out when Itachi spoke for the first time that evening. 'We should leave our coats here. We might lose them in there.' He pointed towards the club and the blonde nodded in response. That probably would happen. They never had a good place to hang your coats and when you did find a place, a lot of other people would also find it. He didn't want to lose the only coat he had.

The put both coats on the passenger seat and left for the club. The music was already booming outside and Deidara wondered why the surrounding houses hadn't complained yet. Maybe they had, but it didn't matter. The music wasn't really his style, be he understood that you could dance on it. It was an easy beat with none interesting lyrics. You could sing along easily, what girls outside already did at the top of their lunges.

They stepped in, not even having to wait in the long line in front of the main entrance. Apparently Itachi knew the bouncer and he got them in without batting an eye. Deidara almost ran up behind him, just to make sure he was allowed inside as well. Itachi glanced back when he felt the blonde stumble into him and smirked. He liked the vulnerability the teen was showing him now. He depended on Itachi now instead of the other way around. Maybe this time he would let Itachi touch him.

As soon as they stepped into the main hall, the lights blinded Deidara. What was it with all these lights? Wasn't it the point to not see each other and wake up the next morning next to someone you actually find very unattractive? The blonde squinted his eyes and tried to make out Itachi again. He was smirking yet again and took the teen's hand. He led him towards the bar and ordered a drink for the both of them. It was too bad that Deidara couldn't drink any alcohol tonight. It would have been fun seeing him drunk. He smiled at the thought and Deidara raised an eyebrow. What was he thinking about?

Their drinks came and the raven and drank his in one pull, immediately ordering another one and asked for a shot to accompany that drink. He was getting more drunk with the minute and Deidara looked more frightened with the minute. He was not going to puke, was he? He thought.

Itachi had left for the dance floor after he told Deidara that this was his song. He was dancing like a maniac and got attention of almost every person around him. Some of them shot him an annoyed look and others actually joined him. He ones waved at Deidara who ignored it. He didn't want others to know he actually knew that lunatic. He could make a fool out of himself all alone.

After a while Itachi was feeling thirsty again and walked back to the bar, to Deidara. He gave the blonde an appreciative look. He had gotten a bit warm, so the first few buttons had come undone, giving Itachi a look of his oh so soft skin. He licked his lips, expressing his need of tasting it. Thankfully Deidara hadn't noticed this odd behavior and was actually staring at someone beside Itachi. He was hovering over him like a parent would do with its child, but that wasn't the case now. Deidara didn't trust this.

The raven leaned against the bar, it being the only thing keeping him steady and smirked at Deidara who still wasn't looking at him. Itachi got a hold of the blonde's chin and turned his head towards him.

'Whatcha looking at?' he slurred.

Deidara gave him an annoyed look and looked away again, this time dragging Itachi vision with him too. It took the raven some time before he got a clear image of the guy that was right in front of him. Itachi felt angry right away. Why was this guy getting attention from the hotty next to him and not himself?

He shot the guy an angry look and the man stumbled away, not wanting to get in the way of the two lovers. Or that was just what he thought. Itachi turned towards Deidara again, the angry look still on his face. The blonde was still looking at the retreating back of the man, not aware of what happened before. He thought it was strange for someone to just leave like that. He had been interested in Itachi, right?

The raven poked him, making Deidara look at him again. The blonde raised an eyebrow at the angry look he was getting, not knowing why he deserved it. Itachi didn't say anything, he just leaned a little further down the bar, trying to hold himself up. Deidara took a note of this and let Itachi lean on him. Of course Itachi took this the wrong way.

He grabbed Deidara's chin again and this time tilted it up, giving himself easy access. He brought his lips down on the blonde's and kissed him softly. His half lidded eyes looked into wide shocked ones, the blue taking his breath away. He is so beautiful, Itachi thought, deepening the kiss by laying his other hand at the back of Deidara's head.

After a while of forcing himself onto the blonde, said blonde actually closed his eyes and kissed back. Itachi thought he had won, but Deidara actually had a plan of his own. The kiss continued for a while, until Itachi really had to breath. He released Deidara from his hold and took a deep breath.

Deidara turned away with a grim look on his face. 'I hope you're happy now,' he said in a demeaning way.

Itachi shot his head towards the blonde again, regretting the sudden movement immediately. He needed some time to recover his blurry vision and also to get what Deidara had just said. 'What's that supposed to mean?'

Blue eyes shot up, flashing angrily at the raven. 'You do not kiss me in a drunken state. It's insulting to me and I told you not to come on to me. It benefitted me this time, but you will not do this again.'

'How did it benefit you?' Itachi asked with narrowed eyes.

'No other man will bother you now, so I can actually see who's coming on to you and who's after you.'

Itachi couldn't believe what he had just heard. Did Deidara really only kiss him back, because he wanted to scare away everybody else? He actually started to like him and now he just had to ruin everything.

'I wanna go home,' Itachi said sobered up a bit.

Deidara's eyes softened a bit, but he was still too angry to really care. He supported Itachi all the way to the door and out on the parking lot. When they got to the car, Itachi didn't want to get in. He called for a limousine instead and Deidara didn't really mind. He would hate it when Itachi puked all over his lovely car. When the limo arrived, Deidara told Lilly she had to stay with Itachi and she jumped in the limo after Itachi.

Deidara watched it drive away and had a feeling something bad was going to happen.

Characters © Masashi Kishimoto


	7. Chapter 6

Lilly was a happy dog, always had been. From the first day she opened her eyes and saw the world she knew it was beautiful. So many things she could explore, it drove her mother insane. She was always the one who went the farthest. She didn't know her limit. That's how she met her master. Again she went too far and her mother was calling for her. She looked back at her and walked right into someone. When she saw his sparkling eyes, she knew that this was the one. He would be her master and after that they had been inseparable.

This was one of the few times they actually separated and Lilly understood why, she just didn't like it. But she would stay with protect nonetheless. She would do anything in her power to keep him safe. That's why she was currently lying at his feet, making sure he wouldn't get up without her noticing. Master had said that they were going home, so when Itachi yelled something to the driver she didn't know they were going somewhere else. Human language was difficult for her. She could only remember a few words, but none of these made sense to her. The car turned around and drove them off somewhere else.

When the car stopped and Itachi stumbled out, Lilly didn't get where they were now. She looked around, but didn't recognize any of it. She did see a lot of people and saw protect walking right up to them. She followed him, glancing around at all the people around her. They were giving her funny looks and she didn't know what to expect. Master hadn't prepared her for any of this.

Itachi walked up to the bouncer of the club, another club than the one before. A little rougher and even louder. Itachi wasn't done partying yet, not when the blonde had blown him off again. He needed to do something about his ego and he always scored in this place. He wasn't even paying attention to the small dog that was following him around. He just stepped in and got swept away immediately. The dance floor would be his tonight.

Lilly tried to follow him in, but was stopped by one of the big men. He held her back with his foot and stopped her in her tracks. She looked up at him, not knowing what he was trying to tell her. He was saying something, but again the words didn't make sense. She tried walking around the man, but he now gave her a kick. She whined do to the pain and frightened she looked up at him. Master had taught her not to get angry as long as there is no reason to. Protect wasn't around now and biting these people wouldn't help her. Something would happen to her, although she didn't understand what.

She tried getting around the man a couple of times more, but every time she got kicked away. Soon others joined in and she felt defeated. She could not stay with protect. She had let her master down. She had failed.

…

Deidara had just arrived at the mansion, but noticed immediately that the limo wasn't here. He grumbled something and jumped back in his car. Now he had to drive around only to find Itachi. How could he have been so stupid and let a very drunk raven take care of himself. What did he do to Lilly? Deidara felt tears well up in his eyes. If something happened to her, he would blame himself. He shouldn't have left her alone with him. She wouldn't understand anything now. He hadn't been a good master to her. He should have been there for her, like she had been there for him. She had helped him get over so many things and because of her he never felt truly alone.

After riding through the city for thirty minutes, he saw the limo standing on the side of the road. He had found them and of course it was next to a club. Deidara parked his car in the nearest spot he could find and jumped out of it. He started calling for Lilly, but no answer. The music drowned out his voice. Panic rose in his stomach. He was starting to feel sick. He didn't bring her inside the club, did he? He took a few more steps towards the club when he noticed a little brown patch of fur next to the garbage.

He slowly walked towards it, fearing the worst and hoping it wasn't her. He kneeled down and took some of the filth off it. Her little brown head laid on the ground, eyes closed. He softly stroke her head and whispered her name. After a few pets, she opened her eyes a bit and Deidara couldn't be happier. She was still alive! He dug her out of the garbage and picked her up. She waggled her tail back and forth, glad that her master was here again. He opened the back door with one hand and laid Lilly inside. He climbed in after and took in the wounds she had. Nothing was broken, so that was good. She had a wound on her hind leg and her belly was a little sore. She couldn't do anything for him for a few days.

He stayed with her for a few more minutes and petted her head. She had closed her eyes long before and was sleeping soundlessly. He knew he had to get out that car and look for someone else. He really wasn't looking forward to seeing Itachi. At this point he just wanted to punch the man himself, but as his bodyguard he wasn't allowed to. Well, not on the street at least, maybe if they were home.

Deidara left the car and took a deep breath. It was just another club he had to get in. This time was just a little different, because actually had to find Itachi instead of following him around. Resolute he stomped of towards the club's entrance and walked past the bouncer, not even glancing up to his angry face. With one sweep of his foot he would have floored the guy anyway.

The club was a lot darker than the one before. He couldn't see a thing with this lightning. How the hell was he going to find Itachi in this place? He walked around the dance floor, but couldn't find the raven. He had to get closer to the center to be able to find him. He pushed himself passed some people who gave him annoyed glanced, which he in return ignored. They weren't his problem now, Itachi was his problem and if he wasn't on this dance floor then god knows where the guy is. Maybe he had already been taken away, murdered or worse, in someone's bed. Deidara would never be able to find him there.

He got closer and closer to the centre and almost let out a yell as a sign of relief. The raven was there, drunk out of his mind, but there. He was grinding his ass against some other dude's crotch and Deidara knew he came just in time. Itachi wouldn't have been here long anymore.

Deidara watched how Itachi threw his arms back and folded them around the man's neck. The man took his chance and started kissing alongside Itachi's neck, pulling a moan out of the raven's mouth. Deidara shook his head in disgust. How could you let someone just feel you up like that? A hand trailed down Itachi's spine and squeezed his butt. Itachi's hips started moving even more, making the other turned on a lot more than he already was.

At this point Deidara had seen enough. He walked up to the raven, grabbed his arm and yanked him away from the man. The man screamed something at them, but shrunk back when he noticed the murderous look on the blonde's face. He assumed boyfriend, but he couldn't be more wrong.

Itachi tried to pull out of the strong grip the blonde had on him and whined about how it hurt, but Deidara didn't care. The raven had hurt him in more ways than he could think of. He had left Lilly and didn't even care for her, he hadn't listened to what Deidara had said and he had played Deidara like he had been nothing but a toy.

Deidara threw him out of the club and Itachi stumbled down, falling on his hands and knees. He was too drunk to keep himself upright and felt a bit sick do to the sudden movement. Why was he suddenly outside? He glanced around, turning his head carefully and saw the limo. He almost crawled towards it, ready to go home. But when he was almost there, he got picked up by his collar and smashed against the car itself. His arms were pinned behind his back and his head leaned against the roof.

'Do you have any idea what you did tonight?' Deidara hissed angrily.

Itachi was still not really sure what was happening, but the angry tone the blonde used wasn't really pleasant.

When Itachi didn't answer, Deidara threw him back on the ground and stepped into the limo, coming back out with a bottle of water. He gave it to the raven and ordered him to drink the whole bottle. Itachi was too drunk to say he didn't want to, so obliged immediately. He drank everything to the last drop and then threw the bottle away to nowhere in particular. Deidara left it there and hoisted Itachi up, guiding him towards his car. He had told the driver of the limo to go home and he had left them already.

When Deidara opened the car door and sat Itachi down in the passenger's seat, Lilly lifted her head up and looked sadly at Itachi. She still felt like she had failed them.

The teen got in himself and drove back to the mansion. Itachi had sobered up a bit now and was actually aware of what just happened. He carefully looked back at Lilly and saw the wound she had on her body. He winced at the sight of her and felt guilty already. He glanced at Deidara out of the corner of his eye and saw the anger and hurt written all over his face. He had never seen so much emotion on his face before and it was all his doing. He liked the fact that he could trigger him so badly, but it weren't the right emotions. He wanted to see different ones, like happiness and love.

'Why can't you be more responsible, Itachi?' Deidara asked, his voice sounding softer than his face looked.

The raven looked up again, glad that they actually still spoke without screaming. 'I don't know,' he said eventually, having to think about the question for a while.

'You know what. I can't believe you actually did this to me. First you kiss me in the club, making me think you actually might like me. Then you abandon Lilly in front of a club where she has never been. And then I find you grinding your ass against some dude. You really don't care about me at all, do you?'

Itachi's eyes had widened in shock. He had really insulted the blonde and in ways he didn't even want to. 'Do you hate me?' he asked a bit breathless.

They had reached the mansion and Deidara had parked the car in front of the front door. His face scrunched up in something that looked like pain and he didn't dare look at Itachi, afraid his tears would be noticed. 'I don't really like you right now,' he said through gritted teeth.

A knot developed in Itachi's stomach. A certain pain shot through his body. Was this what love ache felt like? He wondered. He couldn't be sure, but all he knew was that he wanted Deidara to like him, not hate him. He was the first one he had really cared for and the first one who shot him down. He went through a lot of first was this guy.

Deidara stepped out of the car and opened the back door to get Lilly out. He carried her inside the mansion, not looking back at the raven who still sat in the car, sadness dripping from his face.

Characters © Masashi Kishimoto

The next one will contain a smutscene.

Tell me what you think so far. Don't you just love Lilly, I know I do


	8. Chapter 7

Contains a lemon between the couple.

...

Itachi almost crawled to his room, still sad and also still a bit drunk. He didn't bother with brushing his teeth or even taking a shower and get the sweaty smell off him. He just took his clothes off except for his boxers and crawled into his bed. He wrapped the sheet around him tightly and hoped that the warmth would comfort him a little. He was feeling sorry for himself. Now Deidara would definitely hate him. He had hurt the most important thing in the blonde's life. How could he have been so stupid?

He hadn't turned on the light when he got in, so he just closed his eyes and let sleep take him away.

His eyes snapped open again when he heard someone walking around in the hallway in front of his room. Someone went into the bathroom and turned the lights on. A beam of light came from under the door and lighted up Itachi's room a bit. It didn't take the person long and before the raven knew it, it was dark again. The person walked back to his room and shut the door. Time to sleep again, Itachi thought.

But then after a few minutes the door opened again and the person walked up to his room. He listened intently to who it was, eyes fixated on the door.

A soft knock made him blink his eyes in surprise. 'Itachi, are you awake?' Deidara whispered loudly, trying to get his attention, but not wake the whole house up.

Itachi didn't know how to answer. Was he here to yell some more or did he forget something? He stayed silent until he heard Deidara turn away. 'Come in,' he said in an emotionless tone and he could feel Deidara flinch back by it.

The door opened slowly and Itachi could only make out the golden hair that flowed from Deidara's head. The ponytail had come off and now it was almost like a curtain framing his face.

Deidara walked in and sat down on the side of the bed, back to Itachi. He kept fumbling with his hands, folding them and unfolding them. Itachi looked at his hands and wondered what the blonde was so worried about. He sat up behind Deidara and waited for him to begin talking. At least he knew now that he had Itachi's full attention.

'I haven't told you everything about what had happened that night when I was attacked,' he said, sadness staining his voice.

Itachi stayed silent, but he moved a little bit to the side so he could see the teen's face. He brushed a strand of hair away and a blue eye looked at him a bit scared. The raven jerked his hand away and promised himself he wouldn't touch Deidara without permission again.

'When the man attacked me,' he continued, eyes on his hands again. 'He stabbed me a couple of times first. But then he decided to take advantage of the situation. He thought if he could not have me with permission, then why not force me. So that's what he did.'

Blue eyes met black ones, but Itachi didn't quite understand what Deidara had meant by that. 'He forced you to do what?' he asked carefully.

'He raped me before he left me to die.'

A small sound escaped Itachi's mouth, but he closed it quickly when he noticed the blonde was looking at him. 'I'm sorry,' he whispered.

Deidara nodded in response and averted his eyes. 'It's the reason why I don't trust men and why I'm not letting you get any closer. I'm just scared, scared of what might happen. Scared of the intimacy and scared to be forced into it again.'

Itachi felt his bed start to shake and he noticed the blonde was trembling, so he wrapped his arms around him and shushed him until he was calm again. Silent tears fell from blue eyes and dripped on pale arms.

'Will you be careful with me?' Deidara asked with a sob in the middle.

The raven's hold tightened around the teen. Did he really just ask what he thought he did? 'Do you want me to..?' Deidara didn't let him finish his sentence. He just nodded and waited for Itachi to make the first move.

Softly Itachi pulled him down on the bed and brought his chest on top of Deidara's. Fearful eyes looked up at him. 'You really do like me, right?' Deidara asked, eyes shooting from the one to the other, trying to find an answer in those black orbs.

A smile formed on Itachi's lips and he went down for a kiss. That would be his answer. Another soft kiss on one of the tears that fell from a blue eye and another on the little nose that sniffled. The last one on the lips again and this time asking for some response. It took Deidara a while to really get comfortable this time, but he had done this already tonight. He knew what to do. The tip of the blonde's tongue slid along Itachi's bottom lip and he smiled in the kiss. Finally Deidara had warmed up to him.

He let the tongue enter his mouth and it explored every bit it could touch. Soon Itachi let his own tongue play along, tickling Deidara's a bit. A giggle escaped the blonde's mouth and Itachi smiled again, teasing the blonde only further. The teasing made the teen relax more and more and it wasn't long before he threw his arms around Itachi's neck and pulled him in for a deeper kiss.

Itachi soon felt that the blonde was wearing way too much clothing, so first he unbuttoned the shirt and pulled it off, laying his own naked chest on the other's. Then the jeans had to go, but that was a little harder. He didn't want to break the kiss, but he couldn't get down enough to actually pull it off. Eventually Deidara noticed what Itachi was fumbling with and he kicked the remaining part off.

The raven laid himself on top of the blonde and their clothed erections made contact for the first time. Deidara moaned in the kiss, bucking his hips up. He was so turned on that he had forgotten about his fear. Who would blame him? Those pale hands caressed every bit of skin whenever his mind drifted elsewhere. He wasn't even allowed to think about that.

As a very bold move Deidara started to pull off Itachi's boxers, earning a groan from the other. The raven latched his mouth onto the soft skin of Deidara's neck and marked him. The world would know that he slept with Deidara.

Itachi lifted himself off Deidara and ripped the boxers off. A stark naked tanned man lay before him and he felt his mouth water. He was beautiful, even though he had so many scars. This was the first time he really saw them. The gaze was too much for Deidara and he lifted his arms onto his chest, covering most of the scars up. Itachi growled and pulled the arms away again, admiring every white line that marred the tanned skin. He started to count the stabs until he reached a really long thin line. It was on his right side, going from his chest to his hipbone. He traced it with his finger and felt Deidara shiver under the touch. It was still sensitive.

Blue eyes watched every move Itachi made, remembering his fear again now that he was fully exposed. He still wanted this, but his defensive mode was working too. He wanted to push him away and he wanted to pull him close. He wondered which side would win this round.

Pale fingers descended and reached the softening erection, letting them trail along the side. A gasp escaped Deidara's mouth, but he quickly shut it, not wanting to show any weakness. Black eyes shot back up and looked at the blonde's face. The lust was gone from the eyes and he knew then that he had to work hard to even get to do this. He slid back up and laid himself on top of the teen again. Defiance crossed blue eyes and he was about to be pushed off when he kissed him again.

Itachi bucked his hips into Deidara's and the friction caused the blonde's erection to harden again. The kiss got sloppy and soon it was better to just stop. The moans and groans coming from their mouth didn't help.

'Are you ready?' Itachi asked, caressing Deidara's hip.

The teen looked up in black eyes and thought carefully. His vision shooting from one eye to the other. He slowly nodded, convincing himself more than Itachi.

The raven reached for the nightstand and opened the little drawer. He got the bottle of lube and coated three of his fingers in it. 'In what position do you want to lie?' he asked.

'I want to be able to look at you,' the blonde responded, blue eyes following him everywhere.

Itachi opened his legs and placed himself between them. He lifted Deidara's hips up and laid him down on his knees. This way he could see perfectly what he was about to do. With his left hand he caressed Deidara's red leg soothingly and with the right he descended slowly to the ring of muscles. As soon as his middle finger touched it, Deidara tensed up. Black eyes shot up and found big blue ones, his mouth gasping for air.

'Calm down. I'm not forcing you to do anything,' he whispered. Deidara's breathing event out and he forced himself to relax again. With a hand gesture he motioned for Itachi to continue.

This time the finger did slip in and Itachi already noticed how tight this was going to be. He actually moaned at that and felt like hurrying up, but he couldn't do that to the blonde. He trusted him to do this the right way, so he was going to. He moved his finger around and teased the inside walls. A whimper left the teen's lips, but he didn't make Itachi stop. He would pull through this.

Another finger was pushed in and it stung a little now. It didn't hurt as much as he remembered from the other time, but it wasn't pleasant. They started to wiggle around and it got really uncomfortable now. Then another finger was pushed in and they reached a little deeper. Deidara bit his lip to not whine anymore and let it come over him. The wiggling continued and the teen was about to ask what the hell Itachi was doing when he felt something really good. A gasp left his lips and his arms grasped Itachi's neck.

The raven chuckled softly in blonde hair that was tickling his nose. 'I guess I found it,' he said, glad that he did. Now everything would get a lot more pleasant.

He kept thrusting his three fingers in and out of the blonde, massaging his sweet spot with every hit. Moan after moan left those beautiful pink lips and Itachi went in for another kiss. He swallowed all the sounds that Deidara made and prayed that not everyone in the house heard what they were currently doing.

At some point the blonde was thrusting himself down on Itachi's fingers instead of the other way around and the raven knew he wouldn't last long anymore.

'I need you now, Dei,' he whispered.

Blue eyes opened again, but only halfway. 'Please fuck me now,' he said softly, turning Itachi on even further.

The raven laid him down on the bed again and crawled back on top of him. He handed the little bottle of lube to Deidara and made him slick his erection up himself. He groaned when his fingers touched the red leaking dick and wanted it only more to be deep inside of him.

After Itachi's erection was slick enough he positioned himself in front of the blonde's entrance and slowly pushed the head in. Deidara started to bite his lip again, feeling only pain again. It still wasn't as bad as when the man had raped him, but it didn't feel good either. He didn't stop Itachi from moving though, knowing that it wouldn't really help.

When he was fully sheathed Itachi did wait though. Previous boyfriends had taught him that and he even experienced it himself ones or twice. He preferred it this way, but he was open to some change.

'I you move, will it get better,' Deidara asked through gritted teeth.

Black eyes watched those bright blue ones and nodded softly. His black hair was caressing Deidara's chest and tickled him a bit, but the pain was too distracting to even response.

'Okay, then move,' he said, moving his hips against Itachi's.

The raven moaned due to the sudden movement and gave a hard thrust because of it. His eyes widened when he noticed what he had done, but Deidara actually didn't show any different response. So he did it again and again and eventually he got really into it. He lifted Deidara's legs a bit and wrapped them around his waist. This way he had better access and could thrust deeper. That's where he would find the blonde's prostate again.

A few more angled thrusts and he finally ripped a moaned scream from the teen's throat. He had to cover the blonde's mouth with his again. This really wasn't helping with not waking up the family. Who would have figured Deidara was such a screamer? He's usually so silent.

Itachi set a fast pace, but the way Deidara slowly let his tongue slide through his mouth told him to slow down. He started caressing Deidara's sides again and even let his fingers play with the scars. This time it actually made the blonde moan a bit, his blue eyes shooting up.

'I'm close,' Deidara said in between moans.

'Wait for me,' Itachi whispered in his ear, laying his head on the blonde's shoulder.

Deidara tried to keep it in as much as he could. Even tried counting to a hundred and back again, which was very difficult when someone was pounding into you. Itachi had picked up the pace again to get himself closer to the edge. He even released Deidara's lips to let out moans and groans of his own. At this point he didn't even care if the family would wake up and walk in on them. He finally got what he wanted and it was about to end.

He could feel his muscles tighten so he grabbed Deidara's hard on and pulled it as fast as his thrusts went. They moaned and moaned until finally they released almost simultaneously.

Panting they stayed in the same position, too tired to even move. The alcohol Itachi had drunk was still flowing through his system and he was really about to fall asleep. He got comfortable on Deidara's chest and just closed his eyes. The last thing he felt were Deidara's soft hands caressing his back and soothing him to sleep. He smiled a little when he remembered he was still inside of the blonde.

Characters © Masashi Kishimoto

And was it any good? Interested in what happens next? If you know me, you know there will be some drama.


	9. Chapter 8

Sorry, this one is a little shorter, but I liked how it ended now. Let the drama begin...

...

Itachi hugged the pillow against his head before he realized he should probably get up. He was meeting his friends today and one of them didn't like to be kept waiting. He turned around on his back and sat up. He tried rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, but it was to no avail. The hangover all the alcohol had brought didn't help either. He had a headache and couldn't remember anything of what happened last night. He did notice the smell of sex lingering in his room, but who he slept with, he didn't know. Well, it wasn't like that had never happened before.

He stepped out of his bed and slowly made his way to the door. His legs were trembling a bit and he started to feel nauseous. It had been a while that his hangover was this bad. He now remembered that he started drinking more when the blonde had blown him off. Hopefully he didn't screw up too much with him. He didn't want to lose Deidara as his bodyguard.

The cold tiles of the bathroom made him hug himself, trying to get warm again. Maybe he should have put some clothes on before he left his room. He grabbed one of the softest towels out of the cabinet and laid it next to the shower. He turned on the shower and let his hand stay under the beam until he thought the water was warm enough. He stepped under it and let his forehead rest against the back wall. With the coldness he willed the headache away, but of course it stayed.

After standing god knows how long under the beam of water, he remembered Sasori and Kisame waiting for him. He grabbed the soft towel and let it slide all over his body, loving the fluffiness of it. He dried himself off completely and wrapped the towel around his waist. He walked the short distance towards his room and bumped into his little brother on the way.

'Good morning,' Sasuke mumbled.

Itachi responded with the Uchiha signature response. 'Hn.'

'I would have figured you'd be happier this morning after the good time you had last night.' Sasuke slammed the door to the bathroom shut and left Itachi standing there, letting the words roll around in his head. So they had been loud, just great. He could only hope that his parents hadn't heard any of it.

In his room he slipped into an already dirty pair of jeans and a sweatshirt where the initials of his university adorned the front of it. He felt more comfortable in it and he loved how warm it was. He may look like a geek, he just didn't care.

He grabbed his phone of his desk and saw some missed text messages. The boys were already waiting for him outside. He better hurry then. Sasori would definitely hit him if he took any longer. The bastard could be really aggressive. He ran downstairs and then remembered he had to take Deidara with him. But where the blonde was, he didn't know. He glanced into the kitchen, but he wasn't there. Maybe the living room then. He opened the door and saw Deidara sitting on the couch, Lilly lying beside him.

Deidara was softly petting her, shushing her with sweet words. Itachi stepped in carefully and took a better look at the dog. She had some scratches on her body and her front leg was wrapped in bandages. What had happened to her? Itachi kneeled down beside her and stroke her frail looking body. The blonde looked down at him and gave him one of his sweetest smiles. The raven couldn't remember why he had deserved such a smile, but he liked it. He liked it very much.

'What happened to her?' Itachi asked, trying to show his caring side. Maybe he could get more smiles out of him.

The lovely smile faltered and blue eyes watched him unbelievably. 'You don't remember?'

The raven tried remembering a little harder this time. Could he really not remember anything? 'I'm sorry, I drank too much alcohol last night,' he said honestly. He just hoped Deidara would at least appreciate that.

The teen shuffled away from his, the look on his face showing something like pain. Itachi didn't understand. Was there something really important he should have remembered? The smile Deidara had given him, Sasuke who thought he had a great night, did it all mean something? Did he do something to the blonde?

The buzzing sound of his cellphone woke him up out of his thoughts. His friends were getting pissed now. They needed to go. 'I'm sorry, but we need to go.'

The pain disappeared from his face and the emotionless expression was back. Itachi knew now that he had done something terrible, but he didn't know what. 'Lilly can't walk, so she can't really go anywhere,' Deidara said, not looking at the raven anymore.

'Can't you leave her here then? My father won't let me go out without you.'

He pushed Itachi to the side and got off the couch. 'Fine, I'll leave Lilly here and ask one of the maids to take care of her. But we better not stay gone for long,' he said as a threat. He didn't wait for Itachi's answer, just stalked off, looking for a maid.

The raven got up and walked over to the door. He didn't want to leave the blonde alone, but if he didn't let his friends know that he was coming, they would bail on him and he really needed to talk to them. He needed to know what happened between Deidara and him, but he couldn't just flat-out ask it.

He opened the door and Kisame was right in his face. 'Well, I didn't expect you to open the door this fast. I hadn't even ringed the bell yet.' Kisame wore that stupid grin of his and Itachi immediately felt like smiling too. The tall man always knew how to cheer him up, even when he didn't know what for.

'Hey, I'm almost ready. We just need to wait for Deidara.'

The blonde then chose that moment to push passed Itachi, hoisting his backpack on his back. 'I'm already done, so let's go.'

Kisame raised an eyebrow at the blonde before looking back at Itachi, question mark written on his face. 'So what happened here? I thought you two were becoming friends, but the way he was reacting to you… Man, he's gone back to the cold bastard he was before.'

Pain flashed through black eyes. 'It has to do with something I did wrong, but I don't know what. I got drunk last night, so I don't remember.'

'Sorry man, I know you like him.' Kisame patted him on the back, doing it a little too rough. Itachi almost fell forward and each pat ran straight to his head ache, making it worse in the process. He rubbed his temples, forcing the headache away.

'Are you gonna take long? I thought we were actually going somewhere!' the blonde yelled at them. Sasori was standing next to him, leaning against the car.

Curiosity shot through brown eyes and his lips formed a question Itachi and Kisame couldn't here. The boys were already on their way towards the car, but halted when Deidara yelled something back at Sasori.

'I got fucked last night!' He opened the car door and stepped in, slamming it close behind him.

Three other men were looking at him in shock. Did the blonde mean that literally? Did Itachi really have sex with Deidara? This was absurd. The teen would never let him get in his pants that fast, or would he? Something else must have triggered him, but what?

'We now know why he's so angry,' Kisame said mouth agape.

Sasori was staring wide-eyed at the closed car door. 'You had sex with your hot bodyguard? I'm so jealous.'

Itachi himself didn't say anything. He was just staring at the door, seeing some blonde hair shining through it. His headache started to get worse. He had hurt Deidara a lot. The teen was already so sensitive when it came to men and now he probably only made it worse. He would never trust the raven again. How could they stay together now? Deidara probably didn't want to protect Itachi anymore, so would he even be really safe?

Sasori opened the car door to the passenger's seat and sat down. Kisame took the driver's seat and now Itachi could only sit right next to the one who hated him the most. He sat down carefully, not wanting to disturb Deidara.

He glanced to the side and noticed one single tear sliding down the blonde's face.

Characters © Masashi Kishimoto

Of course they wouldn't be happy! That is so not my style


	10. Chapter 9

Deidara hadn't really spoken to Itachi for weeks now. Even after Itachi had apologized. To Deidara it didn't matter. He had given himself fully to the raven and he didn't even remember a thing. It had hurt him and he couldn't deal with it. He didn't know how to deal with it. The only thing he knew was closing off and not letting anyone see his emotions. That was exactly what he did.

To Itachi he was even more closed off than before. He watched the blonde silently making his way through the mansion, not talking to anyone who he may come across. After a few days Lilly had recovered fully and she was happily trotting along with Deidara. She didn't get the same happy response back from him though. Itachi saw that Deidara didn't even smile a real smile to Lilly anymore. It was just all gone. Everything he ever liked about the blonde was taken away and it was his own fault.

Black eyes followed a certain blonde around. Deidara was picking up some toys from Lilly that were spread around the house. Itachi didn't know why he was doing it in the first place. It wasn't like him to clean up after him. He had actually liked the fact that the maid did it. Itachi wanted to ask, but knew he wouldn't get a real answer, so he said nothing and let the blonde be.

Itachi was kind of bored, since he really had nothing to do around the house. He did want to do something, but he was afraid to ask Deidara for it. He hadn't left the house in days if you didn't count the days he went to class. He really needed some excitement, but he didn't dare ask Deidara to go out again. He had screwed everything up last time and it was a miracle that Deidara had actually stayed after all of that. Apparently his father had talked him out of leaving and he thanked him for that. Now all he needed to do was make it up to the blonde himself, but how?

Lost in thought he didn't notice Deidara popping up right before him. With a blank expression on his face he watched black eyes widen when he did notice. Lilly was standing beside him, trying to grab one of the toys Deidara held in his hand. He shooed her away and she laid down in defeat, still eyeing the toys out of the corner of her eye.

'I need to go out and that means you can't go anywhere. So stay here and don't do anything stupid,' Deidara said rather harsh, stabbing Itachi in the guilt spot some more.

'Where are you going?' Itachi tried, hoping that he would actually get an answer.

'I got a call from the breeder of Lilly. He has some new dogs and wants me to take a look. He said he might have one I like, so I'm very curious to what he has to offer.'

Itachi blinked and blinked again. Did he really get a full blown answer? 'Can't I come?'

Blue eyes narrowed and he folded his arms in front of his chest, releasing some toys in the process which Lilly tried to catch immediately. 'You can come, but you can't touch the dogs unless you have permission. Got it?'

The raven nodded eagerly and was just happy he was actually allowed to come. He followed the blonde outside the door and got in the crappy car he had missed these couple of weeks. It smelled nice, a little bit like wet dog too, but Deidara's own smell lingered in the car as well. It was just so familiar and nice.

Deidara started the car and drove off. Lilly was chewing on one of her toys in the backseat, body displayed over the entire couch. It made Itachi smile since he hadn't seen it in a while. He remembered the way Lilly had lied on top of Kisame and how much the tall man had hated and liked it at the same time. She really was a sweet dog.

They drove in silence for a while and Itachi didn't mind. He was just happy to be in the blonde's presence again without getting the evil eye. It was a long drive and Itachi didn't recognize his surroundings anymore after a while. He had never gone for out of the city by himself and he had taken the limo otherwise. The tinted glass didn't provide him with much of a view, so he had never seen where he had been before. It was rather beautiful with the large grasslands and the flowers that bloomed in them. Trees that were spread around like they had wanted to born right there and not planted by human hands. Why had he never noticed the beauty of it all?

The last field was surrounded by a large fence and he saw some dogs trotting along the line of it. Some were barking at the car when it got to close, but most stayed quiet. Deidara took the left turn and drove towards a large barn. Some chicken were walking around with nothing further on their mind until one of the dogs came along and pestered them a bit.

Deidara parked his car next to an old red truck that seemed in an even worse state than Deidara's car. He let Lilly out of the car and she trotted off, feeling comfortable right away. She disappeared around the corner and started whining and barking out of nowhere. The blonde didn't even react to it and Itachi watched it all happening with a curious glance in his eyes.

A man walked around the corner with a very happy Lilly behind him. 'Hey, man. Didn't expect you this early already,' the redhead said, smiling at the blonde.

Deidara surprised Itachi by actually granting the redhead a real smile of his own. 'I couldn't wait. I need to see those precious little puppies. How is everything going around here?'

'Rather busy with the new pups. I have been training a few of them, but the rest will just be pets. I don't have the time anymore to train all of them.'

'Can imagine that,' the blonde responded with still a smile on his face. 'This is Itachi by the way. I'm his bodyguard right now.' He waved towards the raven and only now had the redhead actually noticed him.

'Oh hey, I'm Yahiko. Nice to meet you. I'm sure the little blonde is one heck of a bodyguard.' He winked at the raven and Itachi felt a blush come up his face. He didn't even know why he was blushing.

'Yeah, he's great.' Deidara glanced at him for a second a certain emotion crossing through his blue eyes, but Itachi had missed it.

'Let's go see the pups then,' Yahiko said happily and walked away from the two again. He ordered Lilly to stay outside and she actually listened. Itachi and Deidara walked passed her, but she just stayed seated like she had nothing better to do. The raven admired the way they could make a dog listen to them. Deidara was good with Lilly, but the fact that Yahiko still had power over her was special. He must be a real good trainer.

Deidara leaned towards Itachi and the raven held his breath in surprise. 'Yahiko is also known as Pain around these lands, so don't be surprised when he gets a little rough on you,' he whispered and stood up straight again, acting like nothing had happened.

Itachi was wondering what the blonde had meant with a little rough and hoped that it wasn't physically, when he heard soft barks coming from the left. The turned around the corner and saw a room full with puppies. They were about three months old already and most of them were standing against the low fence they couldn't jump over. Four little heads were looking at Itachi expectantly, but he had remembered that Deidara had told him not to touch the dogs. He didn't want to anger him now they were getting on good terms again.

The blonde walked over to the dogs and stepped easily over the little fence. He looked at all the pups, but waved off the ones who were jumping up against him immediately. He picked some of them up and asked some things from Yahiko. He didn't seem to be able to make a choice. None of them were good enough. He needed the same feeling as he had with Lilly.

He was about to give up and walked back to the fence, when a little blue pup came yawning out of a corner she had been curled up in. She sat down and scratched her head lazily. When she noticed that someone had trespassed the fence her eyes stayed on the intruder. She followed him around everywhere and a smile grew on the blonde's face.

'This was the one you wanted me to see, right?' Deidara said happily, blue eyes shining in delight. He was looking at Yahiko expectantly and waited for an answer. The only thing the redhead showed was a huge smile and that was all the blonde needed.

The redhead whistled and the blue pup was attentive right away. She waited for a demand and Yahiko only had to say sit and she was sitting. No hesitation, nothing. So young still and able to listen this good, was rare. This one was a treasure.

'She really is beautiful too. A gorgeous blue and little white feet and of course the white point on her tail. I like her,' Deidara said lovingly, crouching before her. He let her sniff his hand and after that she gave him permission to pet her. Of course she still had some puppyblood running through her, so she wasn't perfect. She still needed to be thought not to trust anyone, not even the ones who smell like dogs.

Yahiko whistled again and called Lilly's name. The dog came running and stood in front of the fence, tail waggling from one side to the other. Deidara lifted the little blue pup up and settled her down beside Lilly. Immediately Lilly had to tell the little one who was boss and the pup let it happen. They would get along just fine.

'Now, Itachi. I have some questions for you,' Yahiko said threateningly. Deidara smirked at the raven and he knew now that this was going to be the rough part. 'Have you had any experience with dogs before?'

'I only know Lilly. My parents dislike animals, so we never had one.'

'How have you been interacting with Lilly?'

Itachi hesitated. He couldn't lie now. Deidara was right here and he would just call him out. 'I think she's sweet, but we don't really interact at all. I screwed up a few weeks ago, so I would say we don't get along really well.'

'Not entirely true. She still likes you,' Deidara said, talking more to the dog than to the two men behind him. He was ruffling both dogs' ears and smiling happily at them. Sometimes even whispering sweet words, too low to let anyone else hear.

'Alright, then you can be friends with the little one, but you can't be her master. You will give her the wrong signals.' Yahiko nodded to himself and then just walked away. He came back with some forms and he and Deidara started filling them out together.

Itachi sat down on the floor right next to Lilly and the new pup and didn't move any further. Lilly watched him for a second before she laid down next to him, sighing in content. The pup watched this with curiosity, head cocked to the right. She didn't really understand, but Lilly was teaching her that Itachi was nice and could be trusted. After some contemplation she lay down beside Lilly and closed her eyes. The raven petted them both softly, glad that they actually liked him.

'Ready to go,' Deidara said suddenly, his hand down on Itachi's shoulder. The raven looked up and saw a beautiful smile, just for him. He gasped for air at it and stared in awe, making Deidara feel quite uncomfortable.

Deidara just chose to walk away and Itachi still got up and followed him. Lilly trotted after them, but stopped when the pup didn't follow. One look over her shoulder was enough and after that the blue girl followed right after.

Yahiko waved them off when they drove away, already missing the little girl he had brought up to be the best she could.

The little girl herself lay next to Lilly, taking in a bit of the couch. Lilly huffed a little at it, but still let her lay there. Itachi watched them both falling to sleep soon, exhausted from all the new smells and emotions.

'You better take good care of Daisy. I will not let you hurt her too,' Deidara said, a small smile on his face, but a certain sadness still present in his eyes.

Characters © Masashi Kishimoto


	11. Chapter 10

Itachi and Deidara had been hanging out a bit again. Deidara still didn't fully accept the raven, but Daisy seemed to like him and it motivated her to work hard. She went to Itachi every time she had tried something new, asking if it was right. Itachi had kind of fallen in love with her and spend as much time as he could with her. This also meant that he spends a lot of time with Deidara, but he didn't mind. He still wanted to fix this and Daisy might be the solution to it all. So far it hadn't worked though.

Today they were in the garden again and Deidara was working with Daisy. Behind the Uchiha mansion was a few hectares of grasslands. They still stayed close to the mansion when they were training, but when the dogs could play, they ran across the whole garden. Lilly really lived up when Daisy had joined them. She was even happier and she had adopted Daisy as her own little girl. The blue girl didn't mind at all and loved being pampered by her so called mom. Of course Lilly also snapped at her and those were the moment Daisy didn't like, but she had to learn. Deidara had to teach Itachi not to react to it. If he petted Daisy right after, she would think that she hadn't deserved Lilly's snap. She would be a spoiled little pup.

Itachi was sitting in the grass and Lilly laid beside him. He was watching Daisy enthusiastically doing the wrong trick. Itachi admired the way Deidara stayed calm and corrected her every time. It was really hard training a dog. He had never realized that.

He fumbled with Lilly's floppy ear between his fingers. She grunted and closed her eyes, letting sleep take over. She loved the fact that she didn't have to go through the training again. It was very difficult remembering all the different commands and it took quite some time to recall the right ones at the right time. She went after Protect once instead of taking care of his safety. She was still young, but she had felt so stupid at that time. It took her some time to get over that, but now she was as confident as ever. She needed to be for Daisy.

A cry out of pure happiness came rolling out of Deidara's mouth. He petted Daisy's blue head and gave her a treat. She had finally done it right and she loved the reward she was getting. Jumping around him and barking a bit, but she was soon shushed again, because you can't bark. You can be happy, but without any sounds. You shouldn't attract any attention, otherwise other people will be bothered with your presence. Daisy understood that, but it was hard. It came natural to her to be happy and make loads of sounds. Barking and whining whenever she saw Itachi again. It just seemed right and Deidara also understood that. It had taken him quite some time before Lilly had been quiet. She still managed, so Daisy would be fine too.

'Just one more time, Daisy and then we're done,' Deidara said, trying to motivate her a bit. The blue girl didn't want to do it anymore. She wanted to sleep, just like Lilly, but she needed to work. Life was so unfair.

When Deidara gave her the command, she looked away and yawned loudly. She avoided eye contact on purpose, but Deidara was used to this sort of behavior. He stayed still right in front of her and gave her a hard look. It was only a matter of time before she would look up and know she still had to do something. Two grey-brown eyes looked up at the blonde, sadness streaking them. Deidara just ignored it and stared hard. Daisy knew she wouldn't be going anywhere and did exactly what he had asked of her.

She went from sitting in front of him to sitting at his left side, facing forward. She had glanced around at her surroundings, looking for anything suspicious and when she found none, she sat down. She picked up rather quickly and Deidara was happy with this improvement. She went just as fast as Lilly, maybe even faster.

'Good girl!' Deidara said, smile on his face. He gave her another treat and then sent her on her way. She ran straight towards Itachi and jumped in his arms. Immediately she wanted to lick his face, but Itachi would have none of that. He said a soft but stern no and she stopped right away. Sadly she licked her snout, but the raven also knew that was just a trick. He had learned a lot from Deidara.

The blonde sat down beside Itachi and Lilly opened her eyes, looking a bit insulted. How dare he not sit beside her? With a huff she stood up and lied down on Deidara's lap. She would show him! She would not be ignored. Deidara smiled softly at her and stroked the rough fur on her back. She closed her eyes again and sighed in content. Her master really was the best.

'She's making a lot of progress,' Deidara said, smiling at the blue pup currently trying to eat Itachi's hand. It was good she could act like a little kid around the raven. It made her happy and she needed to relax after a tough round of training. He had to do all that by himself when he had gotten Lilly and it was hard. He would be exhausted, but he still needed to focus on her. This was a lot easier.

'I am really proud of her,' Itachi said, his black eyes meeting blue ones. His heart skipped a beat again, like every other time he saw that beautiful smile. His breathing would become more erratic and he could stop staring at Deidara.

The blonde had noticed before, but it was getting harder and harder to ignore it. He wanted to say something about it, but what would he say? He didn't even know how he felt about it. He still liked Itachi, but he couldn't just forgive him. It wasn't in his nature to forgive so easily.

'Kisame asked if we could go out again,' Itachi said, smile gone from his face. He carefully tried to see Deidara's expression, but he didn't want to look directly at him.

Deidara let the thought roll around in his head. They could go out and it would be a good exercise for Daisy. She could show off how much she has learned already. 'Alright, we can go, but not to a club. I want to take Daisy too and she isn't ready for that kind of environment.'

Black eyes went wide and he stared at the blonde with an open mouth. 'We're taking Daisy?' he asked, anger rising in his voice.

The blonde raised an eyebrow. 'Yeah, she needs to learn sometime and she knows you quite well. This could work out really well actually.' Blue eyes scanned over Itachi's face which was turning redder by the second. He narrowed his eyes at the raven and gave him a piece of his mind. 'If you are going to tell me she isn't ready, you better prepare for a big fight. I am still her master and her pack leader and I know what is best for her. You still know nothing about dogs except that you like Daisy and that's it. Do not even try to go against me, because I will eat you alive.'

The anger vanished in thin air and all Itachi could do now was look at Deidara, afraid he might be literally eaten alive. The blonde rolled his eyes at him and pushed him down. It was in a playful manner and it made Daisy even more excited. She had been scared of her master yelling, but she had seen it wasn't directed at her. She felt sorry for Itachi, but she couldn't help him. You can't go against the pack leader.

'Now, where did Kisame want to go?' Deidara asked, acting like nothing had happened before.

Itachi had to calm down a bit again before he could answer. He kept glancing at the blonde next to him. He thought Deidara couldn't really be dangerous, but he even was frightening when he sounded angry. He didn't even need to use martial arts or anything, he just needed his words.

'Just a café or something, maybe go for a bite to eat,' he finally said, noting that the blue in Deidara's eyes was getting lighter again.

The teen nodded slowly. 'Okay, that's good. A bit busy, but not crowded. I might do some exercises with her there if you don't mind.'

The raven raised an eyebrow. 'It's your dog. How can I have a say in this?'

Deidara started laughing. 'I'm glad that getting mad at you works, but I still need to protect you. If you don't want me to focus on Daisy there, but on you, then I have to comply.' He winked at the end and Itachi's heart made another flutter.

Itachi didn't answer Deidara and it made the blonde feel uncomfortable. The raven was staring again and he still didn't know how to respond. The last time Itachi had said something himself, but that wasn't about to happen this time. They were sort of getting along again and Deidara liked that, even though he didn't want to admit it. He just didn't know how they could be normal friends again and he was sure Itachi still wanted more, but he wasn't so sure himself. He still thought Itachi was quite beautiful, but that didn't mean he could fall in love with him that easily.

Deidara hadn't noticed that he had been staring at Itachi just as much as the raven had been staring at him. Itachi did notice and felt he should take advantage of this moment or something. He needed to do something about this. So he placed his hand on the side of Deidara's face. The blonde visibly flinched, but kept his gaze towards the raven. Would he really let him do this?

Itachi leaned forward and stayed about an inch away from that gorgeous tanned face. He would wait for Deidara and let him make the next move.

Itachi's breath ghosted on Deidara's face and the blonde felt a whine rising in his throat. This made him even more uncomfortable. He was so close. How could he act normal now? Still something about that warm breath caressing his face pulled him closer. To block everything out he closed his eyes and in the spur of the moment he leaned forward and kissed Itachi. His lips were soft and a bit sweet. Maybe from the ice-tea they drank before.

Itachi couldn't believe that they were kissing. They were actually kissing! He felt Daisy move around in his lip, but he ignored it. She probably wanted his attention instead, but like hell would he give this up. He put his arms around Deidara's neck and pulled him a little closer.

They had been so absorbed in there kiss, that they hadn't noticed someone approaching. 'Itachi, may we have a word?' Fugaku said, shocking both males. They broke the kiss, but didn't dare look up at the tall man standing next to them. Especially Deidara was scared. He could lose his job over this.

Itachi nodded and got op slowly, letting Daisy fall of his lap. She whined softly when he went after his father, but didn't follow after. The look in the other man's eyes was scary and she didn't want to be around when he would burst.

Fugaku waited for his son in the sunroom and enjoyed the afternoon sunlight shining on his face. Itachi trailed in a few minutes after him and looked everywhere but his father's eyes.

'So you have taken interest in your new bodyguard?' Fugaku asked nonchalantly.

Itachi thought hard about what he asked. His father might sound like he didn't care, but there was always some meaning to it. He had fallen for his tricks many times before. But even before Itachi could answer, his father continued his little speech.

'I myself like Deidara, Itachi and I don't want to fire him. So stop playing your little games and leave him be. I don't want to go looking for another bodyguard.' Fugaku left after that, calling over his shoulder, 'like anyone would still want to be your bodyguard anyway.'

Somehow that really hurt Itachi. He wasn't playing games with Deidara, he really liked him, right? And Deidara still wanted to be his bodyguard, so the ending wasn't true, right? No, Deidara had proved him that he liked him back. He had kissed him this time, even though he had almost forced him. No, he hadn't forced him. This was all mutual. Deidara liked him too, or at least he thought he did.

Characters © Masashi Kishimoto


	12. Chapter 11

New chapter again, finally! A bit of a playful chapter. The next one will be more important and I think it will only have 2 or 3 more chapters after this!

...

Itachi had been avoiding Deidara a bit. He wasn't sure how to act around the blonde. He didn't want to pressure Deidara into anything the blonde didn't want. He just had to wait until the teen came to him. But that could also lead to something else. What if Deidara thought Itachi wasn't interested in him anymore? He just didn't know what to do anymore, so he just stayed away from the blonde as much as possible.

Deidara on the other hand tried to spend more time with the raven. He made sure Itachi went with him on walks, saying that Daisy would like the company. He told Itachi should go out somewhere and then he would tag along as the bodyguard. But somehow Itachi still didn't spend much time with him. He was in his room a lot, doing god knows what. It bothered Deidara. He was sure Itachi liked him, but the raven still avoided him for some reason. It wasn't like he hadn't noticed this. The way Itachi avoided his eyes said enough. He just didn't know why.

Today was one of those avoid Deidara days again. Itachi sat in his room and only went outside to either use the bathroom or to eat. At some point Deidara was so bored, he sat in front of Itachi's bedroom door and listened to what the raven was doing. Lilly was spread out on his lap, snoring softly while Daisy was biting in her ear, trying to make her play. Deidara's hand was softly petting Lilly's body, his hearing still focused on the room behind him.

The TV was one and some weird horror movie was playing, or at least that's what Deidara thought. He heard girls screaming in the background and weird slashing noises. Should be a horror movie. Itachi was rummaging through his room, guessing from the thumps he heard. How could that guy not be bored sitting all day in his room? Of course he had everything he needed in there except a kitchen and a toilet, but still. Didn't he need some fresh air or something?

He leaned his head back, bonking it against the door. Itachi suddenly went completely quiet and Deidara wondered what was wrong now. The deep velvety voice resonated through the door. He was talking to someone. Must be on the phone. He couldn't really hear what Itachi said due to the movie. He was very curious though. Had he found someone more interesting? Maybe he was done with Deidara. He didn't expect it to happen so sudden.

Maybe he should make himself more wanted again. He hadn't really physically showed his interest in Itachi. He could do something about that. This required a strategy. He had to think this through first. Itachi didn't really want to be around him, so he needed to force the raven to spend time with him. It should be in a place where they were alone, because he didn't like others staring at him when he made a move on Itachi. He wasn't even sure if he could pull that off. He had never made a move on someone before, so this could all end in a disaster.

Okay, so a place where Itachi couldn't run away from him and it has to be private. So his room was actually the perfect place for this all. But how would he get in? Itachi hadn't invited him in and he couldn't just waltz in, right?

He went over it a couple of times. Thinking of the pros and cons, but eventually decided he should just do this. Itachi wouldn't get him fired just like that. If he didn't want him inside his room, he would tell Deidara clearly and the blonde would leave. Itachi's family was out on some trip, so they couldn't bother him and the maids already did this floor. He wouldn't be disturbed through the whole thing if he did things right.

He rose from where he sat and decided first to put the dogs in his room. Daisy could get annoying if she wasn't lying in her own bed. He first told Lilly to lie down on her pillow and then asked Daisy to do the same. It took her a little longer, not really wanting to go to sleep. So when she finally lay down, he gave her a treat she could chew on for a while. He gave one to Lilly too, but she wasn't really interested.

Now it was time to put his plan into action, although it wasn't much of a plan. He didn't know what to say, just that he had to be closer to Itachi. He only needed to show Itachi how much he was interested in having more than this weird relationship. He wouldn't be the drunken one nightstand which Itachi has forgotten all about.

He hesitated in front of the door. He remembered standing in the same spot a few weeks ago. That had ended good, but the day after was crap. This couldn't end the same way. He would make sure this would end better than last time.

He softly knocked on the door and everything stilled in the room. He heard the slow steps of Itachi walking on the carpeted floor. The door opened a little and black eyes looked around the corner of it. Their eyes met and Deidara saw the raven flinch under his gaze. He had a thing for Deidara's eyes, the blonde knew that. He would use that today.

'I was bored, so I wondered if I could keep you company,' he said, still looking Itachi straight in the eye.

Somehow that single line worked, because Itachi actually opened the door further and motioned for Deidara to come inside. Carefully the blonde walked in, expecting to be send out at any minute, but when he stood in the middle of the room, Itachi closed the door again.

Deidara looked around and saw the credits roll for the movie that ended. The music playing sounded still a bit creepy, so a horror it was.

'How did you want to keep me company then?' Itachi asked him.

The blonde turned back around and faced the raven. He shrugged his shoulders, seeming nonchalant about it. 'I thought we could talk a little, maybe watch a movie together. Although I see you just finished watching one.'

Itachi narrowed his eyes at Deidara. He knew the blonde had been outside his door before, so he knew that Deidara already knew that he had been watching a movie, if that even makes any sense. What was Deidara getting at and why was he really here? He didn't even bring the dogs and that was very strange for him. They went everywhere where he went.

'We can watch a movie,' he finally said, not commenting on the other thing. He wanted to watch Deidara in peace and figure out what the whole deal was. Something was up and he was determined to find out what.

Deidara smiled sweetly, making Itachi shiver and then walked over to the cabinet full of movies. Itachi seemed to really like horrors according to his collection. There were some thrillers and even some comedies, but nothing to romantic. It wasn't that strange since the raven didn't seem to like romance much. Eventually he just blindly grabbed one and gave it to Itachi. The raven then raised an eyebrow as he read the title. It seemed that Deidara had chosen a horror filled with loads of sex.

'You seriously want to watch this one?' Itachi held up the cover in front of Deidara's face and as soon as the blonde saw it, his face paled. Okay he hadn't expected this, but no backing out now.

He nodded, now feeling his cheeks heat up. This might give Itachi an idea of what Deidara came here to do, so it might all work out for the best. He just still didn't think he could pull this whole flirting thing off right now. 'Yeah, I want to see that one,' he said, trying to keep his voice steady.

'Okay,' Itachi responded, stretching the word. He turned towards the DVD player and inserted the disc. He looked back and noticed Deidara already sitting on his bed. It was the only place to sit on, but it still made him feel weird. He wanted to very different things in that bed with the blonde.

He slowly walked over to the other side of the bed and sat down beside Deidara. The blonde was very close to him. He had to shift a little to the side and their bodies would be pressed against each other. He only thought about doing just that, but Deidara actually did it. There was a slight blush on the blonde's face, but he still acted like nothing was out of the ordinary. Itachi really wanted to find out what Deidara was after, but somehow he didn't really mind it anymore.

The movie played on for a little while, not showing anything major, right until the first nude scene came along. The whole mood in the room changed. They might be both gay, but a sex scene playing on TV was still something that turned them on. They could easily picture someone else in one of those positions. Their eyes were glued to the screen, but somehow a tanned hand slipped on Itachi's lap.

Black eyes looked down at the hand, it now rubbing up and down his leg. His gaze shifted towards Deidara's face and their eyes met. Itachi shivered when the hand went a little higher. Deidara better not stop or he would claim the blonde himself.

Deidara leaned forward and captured Itachi's lips in a soft kiss. It took Itachi a while to respond since his father's words immediately played through his head. But Deidara kept demanding more and pushed his own tongue inside Itachi's mouth. He put his hands on Itachi's shoulder and let him lay down on the bed instead of sitting. He took this opportunity to get on top of Itachi and kept him under his own body. Itachi couldn't deny now how much Deidara really wanted him.

As soon as Itachi accepted the kiss for what it was, meaning he was so turned on he couldn't deny that soft tongue anymore, he let his hands go up and grab two soft asscheeks. Deidara moaned softly, letting his own hand get stuck in Itachi's long black hair. They just kissed for a while, not needing more attention than that. Deidara hadn't actually come for sex. He just wanted to show Itachi how much he liked the raven.

Deidara released those soft lips and his blue eyes, hazed over with lust, looked in two black ones, seeming the same. He gave Itachi a soft peck and the raven tried to turn it into a full blown kiss again. When Deidara didn't let him, he let out a whine, rubbing his crotch up against the blonde's.

'N-not know,' Deidara stuttered. 'Your parents will be home soon.'

Itachi let his hands fall to the side again and looked away from Deidara, annoyed.

In response Deidara punched Itachi in the chest. 'Quit acting like a spoiled brat.'

The raven motioned towards himself like he was very insulted by the comment, but a smile was soon on his face. He could wait for now, but the blonde better not sex him up again. He didn't like it when he was horny, but couldn't get rid of it.

'Let's go out tonight,' Deidara said in the spur of the moment.

Again a black eyebrow was raised.

'Come on, you can even invite your friends and I'll leave the dogs in the car. I just want to do something fun, together.' Deidara had a big smile on his face and Itachi couldn't deny him anything when he looked like that.

'Fine, I'll call Kisame and Sasori and we'll go out for drinks. But we're not going clubbing, just a bar, alright?' Deidara nodded with a sweet smile and got off Itachi. The raven started making some calls and Deidara was pondering how he should behave around Itachi's friends. Should he come out as his boyfriend now?

Characters © Masashi Kishimoto

So what did you think?


	13. Chapter 12

They were now on their way to Kisame's house. Sasori would be waiting there as well, so that was an easy pick up. Deidara was driving in his beat-up car, because Itachi insisted on taking that one. It made Deidara raise an eyebrow, but he did it anyway. It was more comfortable for the dogs too, who still came along. They would just stay in the car, but Deidara felt better when they were close by. What Deidara didn't know was that Itachi had started to love the car. He loved the weird little smells, the growling noise it made when they pulled away from a traffic light and how Deidara always seemed to be happy in this car. It was just a great car.

You could already here the soft snoring coming from Lilly. She was so used to lying in the car that she just didn't care anymore. Daisy was still jumping around a bit, looking out of the left window and then out of the right again. She was still such a curious puppy.

When they finally arrived at Kisame's place, Daisy was also sleeping and they had to wake them up and move them to the boot of the car. As soon as they started driving again, Daisy was wide awake and moving around, tripping over Lilly a hundred of times. Lilly got so mad, that she snapped and Daisy was very impressed by that. She whined softly and lay down beside Lilly.

The drive wasn't long and on the way there they made a little small talk, talking about how school was going and kind of new job Sasori had. Apparently he worked with puppets and he was going to perform in a play with them. They talked about that the rest of the way and they all got invited to come and see the very first show. Deidara actually really wanted to see those puppets perform. Should be something new and Sasori was very passionate about it. His view of art was very different then Deidara's, but how could the blonde argue. He hadn't done anything with his type of art for years, it all ended after the accident. Maybe he should start doing it sometime again. He could take Itachi out on a date and then show his beautiful art. The colors would just blow Itachi away and if he got too close, literally.

Now they had arrived at the bar. It was kind of quiet around it, only a few cars were parked there. The streetlights flickered on and off, giving barely enough light to see the pathway towards the bar. When did it get so dark? Deidara thought.

Kisame and Sasori got out first, walking towards there favorite bar. They were already talking about previous happenings in that bar, laughing loudly. Apparently this was a fun bar to hang out at and the group did it a lot, minus Deidara that is. The blonde wondered what kind of things happen here and if they would happen tonight. He wanted to have an excited night tonight. Really have fun, because it has been such a long time already.

Itachi got out at the same time as Deidara and waited for him to take care of the dogs, meaning putting them back on the couch. They would appreciate him more if he didn't leave them in the boot. Not that comfortable you know.

As he opened the boot for them, they both jumped out and hopped over to the backdoor again. Well, Lilly walked over to the backdoor and Daisy was jumping around Deidara's feet, happy she was out of the car again. She would be in for a surprise then. Deidara opened the door for them and as soon as Daisy saw what was going on, she ran towards Itachi and started playing with him. This was not going to work, but it still looked really sweet.

'Sorry to interrupt you two,' Deidara said while Itachi had picked up the puppy and she was excitingly licking his face. 'But she needs to get in the car and she won't be going as long as you're here. Why don't you go inside the bar? I will follow right after.' He smiled softly at Itachi and the raven did the same back. He understood why he needed to go, so he put Daisy down and walked away from her without looking back. This finally gave Deidara the time to get those dogs inside his car. Although, Lilly was already in there.

He ordered Daisy to get in the car and with her ears folded back and a sad look on her face, she did as she was told. She jumped in and curled against Lilly's said, showing off how sad she was. Deidara just rolled his eyes and thankfully Lilly knew she should just ignore this behavior. There was nothing sad about the little puppy.

He grabbed two bones for the dogs out of the front seat so they both had something to chew on. The sadness was gone immediately and Daisy's tail waggled happily behind her. She carefully took the bone out of his hands and then made sure she laid way in the back so Lilly wouldn't steal it from her. Like Lilly would do that. She had her own delicious bone.

While Deidara had been busy with the dogs, Itachi had watched him from afar. He liked it when Deidara was acting this way towards his dogs. The sweet strictness. He really loved those dogs with everything he had. Itachi could only hope that Deidara would feel the same about him sometime.

Suddenly Itachi felt an arm wrap around his chest and a cold thing was placed to his head. 'Better come with us, sweetheart or else I'll blow your head off,' a low voice said softly in his ear. And this was why Itachi needed a bodyguard. It didn't happen often, but his father's company was making millions again and it was on the news a few days ago. People who needed money knew this was the only time they could actually try and get some money out of his father. And they did that by kidnapping him. It happened one time before, but he had escaped then because the person wasn't really smart. The times after that he had needed his bodyguard. But Deidara wasn't even looking at him. How the hell was he going to be saved this time?

Deidara stood straight up again, smiling at his dogs. He was about to close the door when he noticed something strange in the window. He could see Itachi backing up slowly, but there was this dark thing around him. Then he saw the gleam of the gun pressed against Itachi's head and something just snapped inside his head. He was trained for these kinds of circumstances and he was ready now.

He softly whispered an order to Lilly and she jumped out carefully, making sure she didn't make a sound. He told her to go around the back and the last thing he whispered to her was right wrist. She went behind cars and soon wasn't seen again. This was probably the time Daisy might come in handy. She would do anything to make sure Itachi was safe, but she might screw everything up too. Deidara could only hope she would listen to him.

Daisy got out of the car, not as quiet as Lilly, but that was a good thing. The guy with the gun finally saw him now and already started laughing. Never underestimate a frail looking guy, Deidara thought. The teen grabbed his own gun out of door and he had it up already before the kidnapper could say something about it. His aim was good, but if he would fire a shot now, the kidnapper would definitely shoot Itachi first. It's not a good strategy at this point.

An order was fired at the pup and she obliged immediately. She turned around the blonde and glanced everywhere. When she got back to her place on his left side, she didn't make a sound. That was a good thing. That meant this guy was working alone and that made Deidara's job a whole lot easier.

'Hey kid, aren't you a bit too young to play with guns,' the guy said mockingly. Deidara's eyes flashed at Itachi's face and it looked calm except for those black eyes. The raven was afraid. Deidara needed to do something about this fast.

Deidara started walking towards the two and his steps were a lot faster than them walking backwards. Daisy still walked along, but she was whining now, seeing that it was Itachi she needed to protect. He knew it was difficult for her, but she needed to get used to this. This might happen again and she has to be ready.

'I think I'll be alright with guns, so don't worry about me. I was just wondering if you can handle yours since you didn't even take the safety off,' he smiled mockingly back at the man, bluffing his whole way through it. Of course the safety was off, but maybe he had forgotten it and that would give them a good opportunity to strike.

And the guy really was stupid enough to take the gun off Itachi's head and looked at the safety. As soon as the gun left the head, Deidara yelled 'now!' Daisy started running towards the kidnapper and the guy took a step back, but she wasn't the dog he needed to focus on. When he finally heard the little footsteps of the approaching dog, it was already too late. Lilly jumped up high and bit down hard in the guy's right wrist, also the hand which held the gun.

The guy yelled out and wanted to fire a shot, but he couldn't move his hand. Did he really think Deidara was that stupid? Lilly bit down in the muscles of the wrist, tying down every muscle in the hand. He should be happy if he could ever use that hand again, but Deidara didn't care about that.

Deidara took the last steps towards the kidnapper and fished out some handcuffs out of his pocket. Itachi still stood nailed to the ground. He couldn't move, couldn't do anything. It had all happened so fast and it was already over. Every bodyguard had taken so much more time than this. Suddenly his knees caved and he fell over, tears fell out of his eyes. Deidara saw it all happening, but he couldn't comfort right now. Catching this guy is much more important at this point.

Lilly had pulled the guy down and he was now lying on the ground. A bitten wrist hurt like hell and he wasn't moving anytime soon. Deidara turned him on his stomach and put the handcuff on his left hand first, then he took the right hand out of Lilly's mouth and handcuffed that one to the other. He wouldn't be moving any time soon.

Suddenly a white van came around the corner with screeching tires. A side door was pulled open and when they saw that their body was captured and a little blonde guy standing next to him, they lost it. Deidara raised his own gun again and shots were fired. He saw the guy fall out of the van and he was happy with that. He could already hear the sirens of cop cars and also an ambulance. Everything would be alright very soon.

That's when he felt a shot of pain in his stomach and when he brought his hand there, he saw blood. This wasn't good, the guy had shot him. He felt kind of fuzzy inside. The energy was leaving his body and soon his legs couldn't hold him up anymore. He fell to his knees and soon tumbled over completely. His blue eyes blinked a few times, trying to see everything clearly again.

He was turned on his back and he could feel wet drops falling on his face. He couldn't really see who it was, but the voice sounded so familiar. 'Don't leave me, please, don't leave me. It's all my fault. Please, just stay with me,' the voice cried out. It sounded so sad and the water drops tasted salty on his lips. The person was crying for him. The face came closer to his and he felt a pair of soft lips pressing against his. Maybe he would listen to that voice. He would stay, but first he needed to sleep. He was so tired. He closed his eyes and darkness enveloped him soon.

Characters © Masashi Kishimoto

So, how was this? Curious to what's going to happen next? I hope I made this scene exciting enough!


	14. Chapter 13

Days went by as Itachi sat by the hospital bed. He had to beg his father to pull some strings and let the dogs stay with him. Pein had offered to get them and take them with him until Deidara woke up, but Itachi knew that the blonde wanted them close by. Maybe the soft snores coming from Lilly would wake him up or the whines Daisy let out whenever Itachi left the room to use the toilet. But he never did wake up. Sometimes he would go out to get some food and when he got back, he would hope that this time Deidara's eyes would be open. But he never did get to see those beautiful shining blue eyes.

The doctors had told him that Deidara was recovering slowly, but he wasn't getting worse anymore like the first few days. Some old scars were now bothering the insides. The shot had hit a few vital organs and most already were damaged due to the previous attack. Deidara's body was now keeping him in the coma so he would recover better. It was amazing how the body worked when in need, but Itachi just wanted Deidara back. He couldn't help think it was his fault. He knew it wasn't, but call it human nature. Wouldn't anyone blame himself when something like this happened? He wished that Deidara had never become his bodyguard, but on the other hand then they wouldn't even have met.

A soft knock was delivered to the door and the nurse came in to check on Deidara. She was carrying a bowl with water so she came to clean Deidara's wounds. Itachi had requested a private room. He didn't want to be bothered with other people and their questions. He didn't want to tell them why a young male spend his entire day sitting by another young male. It would be exactly what they were thinking and he didn't need those judging looks. What did they know about his life anyway?

The nurse walked over to the bed, avoiding the little excited blue girl, her tail waggling back and forth. She was used to Daisy now, but still Itachi felt the need to call her back. She would be in the way when the nurse needed to change Deidara's bandages. Daisy trailed towards him, unhappy with being called back. With a huff she laid down beside Lilly who didn't even pay attention to the coming and going people. Itachi could tell she was just as sad as he. It was like she understood what was wrong with her master. Maybe this reminded her of the time that Deidara was still recovering of the other wounds.

The sheets were folded back and a naked chest was revealed together with a bandaged stomach. Tubes sticking out of Deidara's wrists were uncovered again and the bigger tube sticking out of his nose was even more frightening. It all looked so strange and out of place. This wasn't the beauty he had known before. This was someone who tried looking like him, but failed miserably.

As usual the nurse asked Itachi if he could lift Deidara for her and of course he obliged. He stood up out of his chair, making Daisy stand up immediately too and placed two hands under the blonde's back. As soon as he lifted Deidara off the bed, the nurse started unwrapping the bandages. As soon as the wound was closely to be revealed, Itachi looked away. He couldn't stand the look of it, he cursed it. It would leave an even uglier scar then the ones he already had. Parts of the bullet had exploded right when it had hit the skin, leaving a puckered hole right in the middle of his stomach. The sides were already healing, but the center of the wound was still open. It needed to heal from the inside out, so the nurse had to peel the sides of each other in order to let it heal properly. It looked disgusting and the puss that came along wasn't any better.

Itachi turned around and looked out the window. It wasn't really a nice few they had, looking out at the parked cars and streets leading towards the hospital. Some buildings on the other side of the street were the only part that looked sort of nice, but that was it.

He could hear the towel being wringed out, the water dripping back in the bowl. The nurse would now wash his whole body, starting with the wound. She would wash every bit of his skin, revealing every part of his body to the room. She would even go to his most privates parts, parts he didn't even remember touching. His knuckles turned white as he squeezed his hands into fists. It wasn't fair that she could just touch him there. He took a few deep breaths, calming his body down before he hit the nurse in her face. Even Lilly had noticed his strange behavior. She stood next to him, her paw petting against his leg. He squatted down and ruffled her ears. She whined softly as she pushed her nose against his face. She was sad and she did understand everything he was feeling. Thankfully they had each other.

His friends had stopped by a couple of times and tried cheering him up, but he just couldn't smile that easily. Not when Deidara was in the same room not even responding to their jokes. His parents had stopped by together with his little brother who couldn't be slapped away from his phone. His father had finally seen how much he really cared about Deidara and had given him permission to date the blonde in his own way. Not that Itachi really cared anymore. When Deidara would wake up, he wouldn't be living under his roof anymore. He just wanted to get far away from him and the Uchiha name. It would be his only escape from the kidnappers.

The only thing he had really missed were Deidara's parents. He had called them, but they couldn't get here so easily. They have been calling him back to check on Deidara, but still they hadn't come. It wasn't Itachi's place to think bad things of them, but still he thought that they should've been here by now. It wasn't that hard to get on a plane and visit your wounded son. It didn't make sense to him. But he would answer their questions and keep in touch. He would show them he was a good friend and a good boyfriend, although he hadn't said it like that.

The nurse had covered up most parts of Deidara again and asked Itachi to lift him up again. She placed a new bandage around him and then left with the bowl of water. He still had his hands under the blonde's warm body. It felt so familiar. One of his hands left Deidara's back and went up to the blonde's face. He slowly caressed the tanned cheek, sweeping away a lock of blonde hair. He felt a sudden urge to kiss Deidara, but he just couldn't. With the tubes in the way and the thought of forcing himself on a person in a coma was just wrong. So he just gave Deidara a peck on the cheek and then sat down in his chair again.

Lilly immediately laid down on his feet so she would know when he got up and would leave. She now trusted him as her master. She trusted him to be able to take care of her real master for her, because she wouldn't be able to. He would need to do everything for her, because she wouldn't be able to handle it if Deidara really left her.

Daisy was restless. She was walking back and forth, tongue dangling out of her mouth. Her breathing came a little fast and sometimes she whined softly. When no one commented on her behavior she started whining louder, barking even. She needed some attention. She was a puppy with needs, but she shouldn't be complaining, because Itachi had taken them out only an hour ago. She was just begging for attention now and it really started to anger Itachi.

'Daisy, no,' he said firm, but not too loud. His eyes drilling into hers, challenging her to say something again. She didn't though. She had been shocked when Itachi had talked to her like that. He had been her friend, not her master. This felt different though and all she could do was lay down on the spot, licking her mouth in defiance.

Itachi's eyes lingered a little longer on her before he was sure she wouldn't be getting up again. A bit bored now he let his head lean on his head, his eyes going to his sleeping blonde again. The slender legs covered by the sheets, just showing off the outline. His arms now above the sheets, tube sticking out of his wrists. His face looking rather peacefully. His blue eyes shockingly looking up at the ceiling.

Wait, his blue eyes! He was awake! Itachi stood up and took the one pace towards Deidara. His hands went up to the blonde's face and cupped it. He was frantically looking for some sort of reaction, but Deidara took his time. He slowly blinked towards the ceiling, letting his vision get used to the bright light again.

Gradually Deidara lowered his eyes towards Itachi's face. He wasn't sure what he was looking at at first. He remembered the way the face was looking at him. His mother had looked at him like that after the first accident. The tears streaming down her face, but still the happy smile on her face now that he was awake again. He had made her promise not to cry anymore and here she was still doing it.

'Stop crying,' he tried to say firm, but it came out really soft and a bit raggedy.

The face came closer now and suddenly he saw that this person didn't have blond hair. It wasn't his mother. Who was it then?

'I'm so glad that you're awake again,' the person whispered against his lips and then proceeded to kiss him. Oh, right, he did know this person. It was his, what was it called again, his boyfriend, right? Yes, he remembered now. He had been happy with this person. What was his name again?

'Itachi, you need to get out of the way!'

Right, Itachi, such a pretty name for such a pretty boy. Hey, was that barking? Was Lilly here too? He had missed her so much. Did Itachi take care of them? That was nice of him to do. He really was a good boyfriend, wasn't he? Who would have known that he, Deidara, would find someone he could love and would be loved back just as much?

It got more crowded in the room as doctors and nurses started to work on him. He had gone in some state of shock and he needed to get out. Shocks were delivered to his chest, but his heart wouldn't beat normally. Was it really failing on him now, after all the things he's been through? They couldn't do this to him. He was finally happy and now it was all about to be taken away from him. No, he wouldn't let that happen. He would win this, for himself.

Characters © Masashi Kishimoto

Don't worry, no character death. I couldn't do that to my little blonde. Now the next chapter will be the last and do we want a happy sappy ending or a sexy lemon ending? Let me know! And if you won't tell me, then I'll go with a short sappy ending!


	15. Chapter 14

So this is the end of Protecting. It has a happy end as I promised;) And a lemon, because someone requested that! Still some sweet stuff too and a bit of an explanation to how it all ended. I hope you'll enjoy!

...

'Did you send the dogs to their beds?'

'Yeah, Daisy didn't want to at first, but she went right out when she hit the pillow,' Itachi said, crawling in bed next to Deidara with only a pair of boxers on. He snuggled up against the blonde and put his nose in the soft blond hair.

He loved his new life and how everything had turned out. Deidara had made it through his heart failure, but had to stay in the hospital for a few weeks still. His wound recovered slowly, but the scar it left wasn't that bad. It looked like a little star now and it suited Deidara. He was Itachi's star in the dark nights. Deidara had been very self-conscious about the scar, but Itachi loved it and kissed it whenever he could.

When Deidara finally got out of the hospital, Itachi immediately moved out of his parent's home. They now lived in the blonde's little boring apartment, but after Itachi gave it some personality, he really felt home. They were saving up for a bigger house, somewhere in the fields, maybe close to Yahiko. Itachi liked the peace it brought and he wanted to do more with the dogs. He had been training a lot with Yahiko and could now teach the little pups to do simple tricks. He was getting there slowly, but he didn't need to be as experienced as Yahiko or Deidara, he just wanted to do stuff with the pups. He was thinking about becoming a breeder.

Deidara was picking up his old job again, but was switching to a less dangerous side of being a bodyguard. Not because he wanted to, but because Itachi had yelled at him when he even tried bringing it up. The blonde didn't really mind. He was ready for a more calm life. The things he has been through were enough for him.

'Are you feeling me up?' Deidara asked through a smile as a hand continued to caress his leg, going higher with each stroke.

Itachi bucked his hips up against the blonde's ass, letting Deidara know exactly what he was doing. 'Maybe,' he answered to the question, his lips softly kissing the blonde's neck. He sucked on the tanned skin, marking the blonde as his own.

'If you're going to feel me up, you should go a little higher,' Deidara said teasingly. With that said, the hand went higher and cupped the blonde's hardening length. Itachi gave it a firm rub, gaining a moan from Deidara. He could feel himself getting harder too, his erection pressed between the two butt cheeks.

Itachi started to kiss a little higher, humming approvingly when Deidara lifted his chin. He pressed his hand against Deidara's chest and pushed the blonde on his back, immediately crawling on top of him himself. His mouth went up from Deidara's jaw, to his cheek, ending at the other's luscious lips. His tongue slid against Deidara's teeth, asking for entrance. When the blonde granted him entrance, he moaned, letting his tongue slide in immediately. Their tongues clashed inside Deidara's mouth, wrestling each other. The blonde tried taking control, but Itachi wouldn't let him. This was the only place he was in control, the bedroom.

A smirk found his lips when Deidara let out an annoyed sigh. He didn't like the fact that he wasn't in control, but Itachi was still the bigger one and well, he still had a little more experience than the blonde. Although he was working on that fact. It was only a matter of time before he had Deidara in that hot little outfit he bought a few days ago. His cock started to throb only if he thought about it.

He growled then, the vision still fresh in his mouth and started attacking Deidara's neck. Red spots were everywhere and he would get yelled at for that later. He didn't care though, because this just was the right thing to do right now.

Deidara was on a high. Soft moans kept escaping him as Itachi's mouth found the most sensitive spots. The tongue drawing circles around his nipple, making him buck up into the raven's hips. He wanted more of that touch. How he could have ever denied himself this. Sex was one of the best things he had done together with Itachi and he loved the raven for it. Yeah, somehow he had began to love Itachi and said person wouldn't let it go. Always teasing him about it. He should just be happy that Deidara actually had feelings for him, the bastard.

Fingers slipped under the waistband of his boxers and the tips softly touched the head of his cock. Deidara moaned, thinking Itachi was a real bastard getting him turned on first and then barely touch him. He would take his revenge and tease him right back.

Deidara's own fingers found Itachi's boxers and started pulling them off, in the end forcing them off with his feet. It looked silly, but at least he got the job done. Itachi's half lidded eyes looked up at him. 'Couldn't wait any longer, huh?' he asked with a smirk.

'I can never wait. Just prep me already,' Deidara whined, pulling his own boxers down and throwing them to the side. Foreplay was so overrated. He just wanted everything right here and right now and Itachi better not deny him that.

Laughing Itachi got off him and leaned over to the nightstand where the lube was. He grabbed the tube and when he turned around he was met with a lovely small tanned ass sticking in the air. Deidara had gotten down on all fours and wriggled his ass a bit to turn Itachi on further. He knew it worked and Itachi knew that Deidara knew it worked. The sight was drool worthy.

His hand went towards the luscious cheek and squeezed it softly. Deidara turned his head and their eyes met. No words needed to be said. They couldn't wait any longer, both of them. Itachi lubed up his fingers, moaning when he thought about what was about to come. His first finger ran over Deidara's butt crack, making the blonde shiver. He slowly encircled the edges of the puckered hole. He felt his finger being pulled in, so slowly he let it glide inside of the blonde.

Deidara moaned, already liking the way he was being filled up. He couldn't wait until something bigger was in there. The finger started to slide in and out of him, but Itachi couldn't prep him enough like this, so soon the second finger joined in. First they started to scissor him, trying to stretch his walls, but after that he just thrust them in for the blonde's pleasure. Deidara kept moaning and moaning, his hips now moving along with Itachi's pace. Soon Itachi didn't need to move his fingers at all.

Itachi didn't even bother with the third finger. The way Deidara was already enjoying himself made him almost come right there. The luscious lips parted, blue eyes closed and the red cheeks. It was all such a turn on. He grabbed the little tube again and lubed his hard cock up. He groaned due to sudden attention he got and he really needed to feel that warm heat now.

He turned towards Deidara again, but the ass was missing now. He frowned as Deidara's face came closer and closer to his own. The blonde kissed him softly and pushed him down on the bed. So the blonde was going to ride him. He really did teach Deidara right. He smirked up at the blonde and usually he would get a blushing face back, but not this time. Deidara smirked right back. What was the boy up to?

Deidara placed his hips above Itachi's cock and lined him up, the head pressing against the blonde's prepared hole. He locked eyes with the raven and when Itachi thought Deidara was never going to move and he let his breath go, the blonde slid down in one go. They both moaned loudly, Itachi grabbing Deidara's hips and squeezing them hard, probably leaving bruises for him to get yelled in the morning.

They both held still now, trying to catch their breaths. Then Deidara placed his hands on Itachi's chest and lifted himself up as a test. This went alright, but the hands on his hips kept him down. It did feel good to do this himself for once. He should place his hands somewhere else. He picked the hands of his hips and placed them on the bed, his own hands keeping them down. He was now leaning back a bit and he could see the black eyes sliding down from his face to the place where they were connected.

Again the blonde lifted his hips up and Itachi's mouth went open in a moan, his eyes still fixed on his own cock. He couldn't pull away. The way he could see himself sliding in and out of Deidara. The hole was opening up for him, so he could enter properly. Deidara let himself fall down on Itachi's cock and moaned loud himself now, but he was doing this to tease Itachi, not for his own pleasure, not yet.

Deidara kept up the slow pace, because he knew Itachi hated it. The hands under his own were trembling and Itachi was growling once in a while. He wanted more attention and so he would get it. Deidara squeezed his walls together, making it feel like he was pushing out Itachi. The raven moaned, throwing his head back in the pillow. He kept squeezing, but was now sliding up and down again. Itachi shivered. He couldn't move anymore. It was such a strange feeling, but also so pleasant. Where the hell did Deidara learn such a trick?

The blonde got a bit tired, so he let his muscles relax again and slid down hard on Itachi's cock. Suddenly a very loud moan came from his mouth and Itachi got a bit worried, but as soon as he wanted to do something, Deidara was lifting himself up again. He kept pushing himself down hard, letting out the same loud moans. Deidara had found his own prostate and didn't even care about Itachi's pleasure anymore. It was all forgotten.

Itachi found his hands released again as Deidara placed his own on the raven's chest. Lifting himself up again and forcing himself down. They way Deidara face looked, a look of pure bliss. It was amazing, his mouth hanging open and a bit of drool dripping out of the corner of his mouth. The blonde wasn't paying attention to him, so Itachi saw this as his change. He threw his arms around the blonde's neck and pulled him down. Deidara's head laid on Itachi's shoulder and he couldn't really move anymore. He wanted to pull back, but he knew what good things were about o come.

Itachi placed his feet on the bed and lifted his hips up a bit. His hands grabbed one ass cheek each. Immediately he set a quick pace, because that was the way he liked it. He pounded into Deidara's ass and the blonde was practically screaming. Itachi hit Deidara's sweet spot with every thrust and the blonde was about to come. He could feel the walls clamp down again, but this time it was preparing him for something.

Suddenly Deidara bit down hard on Itachi's neck and the raven could feel Deidara come on his stomach. He was close himself, the bite driving him over the edge. He pushed in fast a couple of times and then came deep inside of the blonde, riding his orgasm out in the end.

They stayed in each other's arms, trying to catch their breaths. Deidara lifted himself up a bit and looked into Itachi's eyes. 'I love you,' he whispered against the raven's lips.

'I know you do,' Itachi said back, teasing the blonde again.

Deidara let his head fall down in Itachi's neck again. 'Stop doing that,' he said, his words muffled out by Itachi's hair.

Itachi laughed softly and then it grew all silent again. 'I love you too,' he said when he knew Deidara had calmed down again and didn't feel so embarrassed anymore. A pair of arms was wrapped around his neck and he was pulled closer to the blonde. They hugged tightly and fell asleep like that, dreaming about their long life together.

Characters © Masashi Kishimoto

So tell me what you think of this chapter and of the entire story! I hope you liked this as much as I did or even more!


End file.
